Fallen Season 1
by nerdy uke
Summary: Massive AU. NJO era. OT and NJO characters. TV series style with episodes, seasons, etc. COMPLETE. See Season 2 for more action!
1. 1x01: State of Hope

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**

_"Vader is here… now, on this moon."_

_A chill went through Leia as Luke spoke those words. "How do you know?" That he_ knew _there could be no question._

_"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel me when I'm near. That's why I have to go." Finally, he turned to face her. "As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here."_

_Leia wanted to reassure him. To do something, anything. But after a moment of quiet, he said, "I have to face him."_

_"Why?"_

_Luke moved closer. This was supposed to make her feel safe, but something was wrong._ This isn't how it happens. This isn't how I felt. Luke's presence reassures me. _"He's my father."_

_"Your father?" She felt the shock again, even in memory._

_"The Vader is strong in my family. My father has it… I have it… my sister has it." _

Vader? Didn't he mean the Force?

_"Vader is here… now, on this moon." Why was he repeating himself? This time said differently… with malice._

_And right before her eyes, his words became reality. Luke himself became the monster she feared. He laughed. She had found her brother, her long-lost brother, only to immediately lose him. So she did the only thing she could do… _

Leia screamed.

She felt hands trying to hold her, and she defensively threw herself away from them. She wanted to run, but she was sitting, or lying down. She flailed away from the hands.

Someone was saying her name. _Luke, Luke! No! Luke, help me!_

"Leia!" Yelling now. _Have to get away._

The hands finally caught her. _No!_

"_Leia!_"

Finally the world came into focus. She was not on the Endor moon. She was in her stateroom aboard her ship, the _Alderaan_ (formerly _Home One_). The hands that held her were not her brother's. Nor were they the monster's.

"Winter." Leia's closest aide and confidant. _Pull yourself together, Leia._

"Madame President," Winter let her hand fall from Leia's arm, clearly reassured. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a secure link with the _Rogue_."

_Oh no._ But Leia retained her professional distance, even in front of her oldest friend. This war had claimed so many lives already. Her family deserved no special treatment. She refused to name her fear directly. "Rogue Squadron?"

Winter nodded.

"How long overdue?"

"12 hours."

Leia nodded. "Keep me posted."

"You don't want to speak to the Captain?"

_Yes_. "No. Thank you, Winter."

Winter looked skeptical, but half-bowed as she stepped backwards out of the room. "Thank you, Madame President."

Leia allowed herself to sigh deeply after Winter left. _He's okay. She's okay. Twelve hours? What are we even worrying about?_

**Fallen**

Leia Organa Solo; President, Alliance of Free Planets (female human from Alderaan)

Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)

Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)

Jaina Solo; captain, i Millennium Falcon /i (female human from Hapes)

General Tycho Celchu; presidential military advisor and commander, i Alderaan /i (male human from Alderaan)

Winter Celchu; presidential aide (female human from Alderaan)

**Episode 1  
**

**"State of Hope."  
**

The Coral Asteroid Field provided the only true navigational hazard in the otherwise boring Mon Calamari star system. This was rarely even considered, as no commonly-used route to Mon Calamari required passing through or even near the cluster of rocks.

Of course, Mon Calamari was in a state of open Rebellion. Imperial operating procedure dictated that orbital bombardment had already rendered all of the major cities that reached the surface uninhabitable, but there was no way to reach the deeper cities from space. So, very few ships passed through what was once a very important system. Most of those were Imperial military ships.

Most, but not all.

And there was that tricky asteroid field -- which, for the time being, had acquired twelve new asteroids. These were very atypical asteroids. Gray transparisteel, very smooth and regularly shaped. And so few asteroids have wings, yet all twelve of these new asteroids did. But to sensors, and even the naked eye, Rogue Squadron was just twelve more asteroids floating in space.

Rogue Leader was starting to shiver despite his insulated flight suit, but it was very important to remain invisible on sensors until he was sure Rogue Squadron was ready to leave the system. So, his X-wing remained completely powered down. A rapidly-emptying canister of breathable air sat in his lap. He had gone through many of these since his squadron became asteroids. This was his last one. So, whether they completed the mission or not, it would soon be time to leave.

They were waiting for a rendezvous to provide an Alliance gunrunner safe escort back to the fleet. Necessarily, due to the nature of these missions, they had very few details other than that. But Commander Anakin Solo knew who the gunrunner might be, so he was going to wait until the last possible second.

A sickening popping sound signaled the end of his last canister of air. If he continued breathing slowly, he probably had twenty minutes before he ran out of breathable air and need to activate his life support systems. That would require activating main power. That would be the end of Rogue Squadron's brief career as asteroids.

Anakin closed his eyes. She was way overdue. _She? You have no way of knowing it's her, Solo._

Anakin opened his eyes again just in time to catch the flash of light. He squinted. More flashes of light. _A firefight_? Without sensors, there was no way to be sure. But this was the first activity Anakin had seen in the twenty-four hours they had been waiting. And they were running out of time.

There was no other choice. Anakin hit the ignition, and after the cold-start sequence, displays illuminated the cockpit. That was the signal for eleven other dark shapes to light up. Before breaking comm silence, Anakin checked his sensors. Sure enough, one modified Corellian freighter was trying to outrun a squadron of TIE Fighters. No, TIE Interceptors. _Sith. This is going to be fun._

Anakin's astromech began whistling wildly. "Did you have a good nap, Artoo?"

No.

Anakin laughed. "Alright, no comm check. We don't have time, so I'm assuming you can all hear me. Form up on me when we clear the field, and stand ready to engage."

"Boss, those are TIE Interceptors."

"Thank you, Five. My sensors are working just fine. Let's go to work, people."

All twelve X-wings cleared the asteroid field and, without breaking pace for the intercept, assembled into formation. As they got closer, there could be no mistaking the identity of the freighter.

"_Millennium Falcon_ , this is Rogue Squadron. We stand ready to assist you."

There was a pause. Then a very familiar voice, "Rogue Squadron, _Millennium Falcon_. What the hell are you still doing here?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Saving your tail, it looks like. We'll be in firing range in approximately twenty-five seconds. Be ready to make the jump to lightspeed as soon as we've taken care of your tails."

By the time they got into range, the i Falcon /i had already taken quite a pounding. "Rogues, laser weapons free. Lock targets and prepare to fire at my command."

"Torpedoes free, sir?"

"Negative, Five. Save them."

"Sir."

Anakin sighed. He was going to have to have a chat with Teep after this engagement. He might be a teenager, but that couldn't be an excuse.

The _Falcon_ turned towards the Rogues, and the TIEs were forced to turn with her to maintain pursuit, presenting Anakin and the Rogues with far better targets. _Oh, she's good._

This would be a relatively clean engagement. Both sides would probably lose about half their number on the first pass, statistically speaking. But Anakin knew his pilots were better. That _he_ was better.

The buzz accompanying a target lock on the lead TIE. "Rogues, fire at will!"

A volley of laser blasts erupted from both squadrons as the Rogues passed over the _Falcon_ . Two TIEs exploded immediately, several X-wings were hit but not destroyed, and both squadrons broke formation and engaged each other in several separate dogfights.

As usual, Anakin focused all of his attention on the ship he was engaged with, yet still somehow had a sense of what was going on in the larger engagement. So far, his pilots were doing fine. And the _Falcon_ had just turned around to join the engagement, giving them the edge.

An edge Anakin hadn't wanted.

"_Millennium Falcon_, your orders were to continue to the jump point."

"I'm not military, Rogue Lead."

_Damn it, Jaina._ But Anakin had to maintain his professional distance, even if his sister decided not to. Besides, he had more pressing concerns.

A sudden flash of intuition. "Rogue Two, break right!"

Deadly laserfire lanced through the space Anakin's wingmate had occupied just a second ago. Anakin glanced at his squadron status display. Sure enough, Two's shields were depleted. That shot would have killed her.

"Thanks, Lead. I didn't even see him."

_Neither did I._ "No problem. All right, Rogues. Let's keep our heads up."

It always happened the same way. Anakin would suddenly become keenly aware that someone was in danger. His stomach would clench up and he would feel cold, like the fight-or-flight response you feel when you're in direct danger. Only he'd know _someone else_ was in danger. How could he possibly know? This "danger sense" had been largely responsible for Anakin's quick ascent through the ranks, making him a squadron commander at 20 rather than just another hotshot pilot.

Soon enough it was done. The _Falcon_ and Rogue Squadron made the jump to lightspeed, and Anakin could finally relax.

A shower and a change of clothes later, Leia was feeling significantly more presidential than she had when she woke up screaming. Two meetings and a holovised address later, and the dream was all but forgotten. The uneasy feelings accompanying it would not likely return until Leia found herself alone and trying to fall asleep tonight. Times like these, more than any other, she missed Han's comforting presence, a need she would admit to no one. Even herself.

During the security council meeting, she hadn't even had the benefit of seeing her husband's face on the holoscreen. General Solo was apparently unreachable, leaving his second-in-command to brief Leia on the state of the Alliance Army and Special Forces, as well as the state of the Corellian insurgency. General Antilles had nothing in particular to offer other than news that Rogue Squadron and the _Millennium Falcon_ had returned safely from their mission. This was a relief to Leia on a personal level, but not particularly important from a strategic standpoint. Wedge had nothing of particular interest to report about Mon Calamari, and the other outer rim planets that had openly declared independence from the Empire had still failed to be razed to the ground. Kashyyk was currently involved in a relatively tame war with Imperial-supported Trandosha.

Superficially, they were making progress. But the Empire was still vast and powerful. Leia couldn't shake the feeling that the Empire was just biding their time before they swept everyone else off the map.

Then there was the director of Alliance Intelligence, a woman named Jan Ors Leia had found to be extremely adept at her job. Alliance Intelligence was, of course, a highly secretive organization. Ironically enough, their higher ups like Director Ors were actually fairly well known around the Alliance, but the identity of their field agents was a closely guarded secret. Oftentimes, the identity of Alliance Intelligence agents remained a secret even from their own families.

Today, Director Ors had only one item to discuss, but it was troubling enough on its own.

"As General Antilles has already informed you, Imperial Fleet activity has been reduced drastically."

Leia nodded. "That seems like good news."

"Seems." Ors shook her head, clearly in possession of more than general suspicion. "I don't have anything definitive for you, Madam President, but I'm trying to put all the pieces together and something doesn't fit."

Leia exchanged a quick glance with General Celchu, the only senior military officer actually in the room. "Meaning?"

Director Ors looked troubled. That was rarely a good sign. "Meaning the only thing that makes any sense is the Imperials are planning something big. A major fleet action. Or worse."

_That_ certainly wasn't good news. "Corellia?"

Ors sighed. "I don't like speculating. But if it's a fleet action, Corellia's the obvious target."

Leia considered this. "Alright. Let's consider increasing our presence in the Corellian system, and I'll ask Regent Isolder about increasing the Hapan presence as well."

Ors bit her lip.

"Something you'd like to add, Director?" Leia prompted.

The woman sighed. "I'm not entirely sure we're looking at a fleet action. I think it might be something else."

Something else? "Can you elaborate?"

"No." She looked frustrated. "I'm going to have to dig deeper, Madam President. Something definitely isn't right here. Rest assured, I have my best people on this."

_Your best people I've never heard of._ Leia had never been completely comfortable with the fact that such important tasks were carried out by people she had never and never would met. But she merely nodded. After all, Ors herself had once been a field agent, so she knew better than Leia the best way to run the intelligence agency.

"Alright, we'll hold off on the fleet movement for now. Let me know as soon as you have anything else for me. If there's nothing else?" Leia received no objection as she continued, "Very well, then. You all have your assignments. May the Force be with you."

All three holos disappeared, leaving the actual occupants of the room alone. Leia nodded to General Celchu, who politely asked his aides to leave the room, leaving the General, Leia, and Winter alone.

"What's bothering you, Madam President?" Winter asked. It was clear Tycho was worried as well, but of course it would be Winter who was willing to break decorum.

Leia shook her head. In truth, she wasn't entirely certain i what /i was troubling her. She certainly felt uneasy. She considered the tactical situation. Corellia was well defended, thanks to the fact that Leia hadn't seen her husband in months. Admiral Ackbar had kept the insurgency alive on Mon Calamari even after multiple orbital bombardments. The outer rim was beginning to slip out of the Empire's fingers. Everything i looked /i right, but everything i felt /i wrong. And while the Empire hadn't been able to successfully quell either rebellion, neither had they been seriously hampered or committed many resources. There were rumors that the Empire had recently fought a war on the outer rim and somehow kept it quiet. That would certainly explain their lack of activity, but Leia had no reason to believe such accounts.

Corellia was the major achievement of the Alliance. With the help of two Hapan battle fleets and the bulk of the Alliance fleet, the system had remained free of Imperial control for almost thirty years. The interdiction field kept the Empire from maintaining any kind of consistent pressure on the system's defenders. Still, that was a majority of the Alliance's resources maintaining a stalemate in one system. Even if the Alliance could defend Corellia and the Hapan cluster from the Imperials for thirty _more_ years, which was hardly guaranteed, only a fraction of the galaxy lived in freedom, and this at the cost of a constant state of war. The outer rim was to a certain extent out of Imperial control, but it also wasn't exactly in Alliance hands. In fact, it wasn't under anyone's control. Crime was spreading like wildfire on many planets, and there was no way the Alliance couldn't contribute the resources to stabilize the region.

Leia realized she was losing hope. She had probably lost it long ago, but she had just been too busy to realize it. It had finally caught up with her now. How many people, she wondered, still honestly believed they could defeat the Empire?

How _could_ they defeat the Empire? They had done everything they could possibly do. They had destroyed both Death Stars. They had killed the Emperor. Okay, _they_ hadn't killed the Emperor, but he was dead either way. Somehow, the momentum had never carried them far enough to finish what they started.

_Did_ I _do something wrong? Did I not take enough risks? Or is this just impossible to do? At what point do we just give up and try to keep these two systems and our families safe?_

Leia sighed. "What is our long-term strategy?"

Tycho and Winter exchanged a quick look. "If you want us to get General Antilles back on the line—"

"We shouldn't need the Supreme Commander of the Navy to know what our overall strategy is," Leia pressed. "What are our conditions for victory? And how do we meet them?"

Tycho looked troubled. "Madame President—"

"Surely we've discussed this before," Leia insisted, actually irritated now. "What do we _do_ to end the Empire? At what point do we just throw everything we have against Coruscant and hope for the best?"

There wasn't an easy answer. But there was a right answer. "We killed the Empire once," Tycho said, weighing each word very carefully. "But it just got replaced. Two Sith Lords – a master and an apprentice. If we leave one of them alive, the other will just take over." Pause. "We have to take out Starkiller and Vader. They're the key, not Coruscant."

A chill went down Leia's spine at the mention of those names. But there was no reason for the other two to suspect the reason for her reasons for fearing those names were any different than everyone else's. "Assassination?" Leia asked, surprising herself by having no real qualms about it under these circumstances.

Tycho shook his head. "Such an attempt would be futile. The power they wield—"

Leia shrugged that off. "We can take them down. No security is perfect. If we assign every assassin we have…"

"If I may be so bold, no, I don't think we can. Madame President. We're missing something. It's not just about the military or the firepower." He paused, knowing he was approaching dangerous waters. "There's only one way to beat a Sith. We need Jedi."

No one had planned for the conversation to go in this direction. And no matter how badly Leia wanted – needed – an answer, this wasn't one she was ready to accept. "We don't need the Jedi," she declared firmly.

"Madame President—"

"_The Jedi made him_!"

Silence. Neither of them dared point out the obvious, that Leia had said _him_ , not _them_. Finally, Winter spoke up. "Madame President, the Jedi were the backbone of the Old Republic. They might be the instruments of victory we need now. If nothing else, they can provide the heart that we need."

"The Old Republic had heart problems," Leia answered bitterly. "And the only remaining Jedi are in the employee of the Empire now, last I heard. Good men like my father" – _Yes, my father_ – she reassured herself silently, "watched it fall. If we're to establish a new one, we might best avoid some of their mistakes.

This argument wasn't going to get them anywhere. "What are your orders, Madame President?" Tycho asked.

"Take us back to Hapes," Leia answered after giving it some thought. "I need to consult with Regent Isolder."

Tycho nodded. "Thank you, Madame President." Exited.

Leaving Winter and Leia alone once again. "All twelve safe and accounted for," Winter commented now that they were alone. "He still hasn't lost a single pilot, don't you think that's unusual?"

"There's nothing unusual about my son," Leia answered defensively.

Winter knew better than to question the overreaction. "Of course."

Before either woman could apologize, General Celchu rushed back into the room. "Madame President, we have a situation."

That rarely meant anything good.

**Twenty-Four Years Ago**

The _Capitol Reef_ was a deathtrap of water and fire.

Entire decks had already flooded, and watertight doors designed for safety were trapping dozens of people in decks that were on fire in a hopeless attempt to save the base. The fact was, _Capitol Reef_ was already destroyed, it just hadn't realized it yet.

There was no way of knowing who had already died and who had already escaped. Chaos reigned.

Leia had been in the middle of a semi-formal meeting with Lando Calrissian about opening diplomatic relations with the Smuggler's Guild when the attack started. Imperial submersibles had forced the base to the surface, where it met death from above in the form of Imperial turbolasers. Hundreds, if not thousands, were certainly dead by now. The bombardment had only stopped when the station was completely incapacitated.

Why the bombardment had stopped at all was an exceedingly interesting question that Leia was not very interested in considering under the circumstances. If the Imperials had wanted to finish the job, they very easily could have turned the station completely into slag. One of the last things Leia had heard before the comm system failed completely was that Imperial troops had entered the base. To what purpose, Leia couldn't even imagine. More killing is something they could have easily accomplished from orbit.

Amid the chaos, Leia and Lando tried to make their way to the docking bay. It wasn't easy with the station coming apart around them. Even if they made it, escape was far from assured. There was the small matter of the Imperial fleet in orbit, and to make matters worse TIE Fighters were buzzing the skies over the base, shooting down as many fleeing Rebels as they could.

This, Leia already knew, was going to be among the worst tragedies the Rebellion had ever seen. If she escaped with her life, she was not going to be among the majority.

Just when she and Lando thought they had found a clear path to the docking bay, they found themselves in the middle of a firefight between Rebel troopers and stormtroopers of the 501st Legion.

"Wrong way," Lando muttered, unholstering his blaster. "At least things can't get much worse."

Leia's warning not to tempt fate froze on her lips as a black-robed figure stepped forward. This, Leia knew immediately, was Darth Starkiller, Vader's right-hand man.

He looked menacing with his black armor and cloak. His hair was completely shaved, and eyes that had once been soothing blue were now pitiless durasteel gray. But Leia still recognized her brother. "Luke," she whispered in shock.

The shooting stopped. Both sides kept their weapons trained on each other while the principles addressed each other.

The monster with her brother's face smirked, a mockery of the warm smile that had so often graced the same features. "Hello, Leia. I've been looking everywhere for you."

A chill went down Leia's spine, and Lando spoke her thoughts aloud. "I don't know who that is, but that isn't Luke."

Proving Lando's words, the Sith Lord fired a blast of deadly energy that consumed his old friend. He was dead before his body even hit the ground.

Leia almost screamed, refused to. "Starkiller, then," she addressed him coldly, bravely.

"You know why I'm here?"

"To kill old friends?" Leia suggested bitterly.

"To offer you your place on Coruscant."

"Have a place already, thanks. Quite satisfied. Not interested in relocating."

"We could rule the galaxy, Leia! As brother and sister! Join us."

Did anyone ever actually say yes to that? _Apparently so,_Leia reflected bitterly. But she had to offer him at least one chance. "Luke, it doesn't have to be this way. Join _us_. The Rebellion is your home. We love you."

Starkiller sighed, seeming honestly disappointed. "Father said you'd be this way."

Leia gritted her teeth. "Don't call that _thing_ my father. Luke, what's happened to you? This isn't you. You're a good person. Come back to us."

Starkiller just stared at her. "He said to kill you."

Cold fear turned Leia's stomach to ice. "You wouldn't—"

Starkiller lifted his hand and made a fist. Invisible energy constricted Leia's throat and lifted her off the ground. Her vision started to go black around the edges, showing her only the passionless face that had once been so full of love and strength.

"Goodbye, Leia," Starkiller said calmly.

Just as Leia felt herself breathe her last, laser bolts hit her brother in the opposite sides on his shoulder and his chest, staggering him back. Leia hit the floor with a crash. As though freed from a spell, the Rebel soldiers suddenly began firing again.

Starkiller was not visibly wounded from the blaster bolts, and Leia heard the _snap-hiss_ of an igniting lightsaber as she was dragged away from the scene.

Leia was only dimly aware of her miraculous rescue and the _Millennium Falcon_'s subsequent escape from the _Capitol Reef_. As after Endor, only one thing occupied her attention.

Luke Skywalker was dead.

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**

As was his custom, Anakin's bird was the last to touch down on the hanger deck of the _Rogue_. The squadron's carrier would take them the rest of the way to rejoin the fleet.

As expected, Jaina was already waiting outside his fighter when he popped open the canopy and doffed his helmet. "Captain Solo," he greeted with a curt nod after hopping onto the floor from the ladder's midway point.

She wasn't in one of her better moods. "You're just so damn impressive, aren't you? Do you get a medal for best hair?"

Oh great. "Glad to see you, too, Jaina"

"No, no. You wanted to be professional, let's be professional." She crossed her arms, and Anakin knew he was in trouble. Even if he had military precedence here, this was still his big sister. He started to feel uncomfortable. "Since you like orders so much, what were you doing in the Mon Calamari system over twelve hours after you were supposed to report in?"

"Saving your tail," Anakin replied calmly, deliberately. "I thought we had already discussed this." _Yeah, that's not going to do the trick._

It didn't. "My tail didn't need saving, thank you very much," Jaina answered hotly. "And I know how these things work. You didn't have any idea who's tail you were saving."

"I had a—"

"_Don't say it_."

"I had a feeling!"

That was enough to, at the very least, change the course of the conversation in a hurry. "Not again. You 'had a feeling'! Damn it, Anakin, we're not Jedi!"

"Maybe we are!"

The words hung in the air for a minute between them. Their eyes locked. Both were breathing quickly. Jaina with barely contained anger, Anakin with steady determination.

"How do I get these feelings?" Anakin pressed. "How do you fly the _Falcon_ alone? Not even Dad could do that."

"I just…" Jaina was taken aback, Anakin had the initiative now.

"It just comes naturally?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Anakin regretted it before he even finished saying it, but he couldn't take it back.

"All the time."

They both looked away at the same time. Her down, him to the side. He ran his hand along the side of his fighter, she adjusted her gunbelt. So different, so alike. Sometimes it seemed like _they_ were the twins.

"I know how these things work," Jaina repeated, her voice lowering to match Anakin's in volume now. She was back in control. "They wouldn't tell you it was my ship. They wouldn't tell you whose ship it is. Hell, to send you out to cover my tail, you'd almost have to be the only available squadron."

Ah, there was the last Idiot's Array in Anakin's sleeve. "I swapped with Green Lead. His is the alert squadron back at the fleet now. I wanted this mission."

Jaina stared.

"I had a feeling," Anakin repeated.

They stood in silence that gradually became less uncomfortable, and the post-mission tension was gone. They were brother and sister again. "Come on," Jaina suggested, "let's go grab a bite to eat."

"Jaina?"

She paused midstep.

"I'm glad you're okay."

She visibly considered ruffling his hair, decided against it, and gave him a half-hug instead. "I'm glad you are, too."

They were halfway to the cafeteria when they felt the sudden lurch of a ship going to lightspeed. Immediately afterwards, Anakin's commlink chirped, signaling a priority transmission. _Well, that's certainly interesting._ "Solo," Anakin answered reflexively.

"Sorry to bother you, Commander," a communications officer answered. "There's a priority transmission for you from the _Alderaan_."

_Mom?_ Anakin motioned for Jaina to follow him and stepped into an empty auxiliary room for more privacy. "Patch me through."

A brief pause, and Anakin heard the click signaling the communication transfer. "Mom?"

"Anakin," his mother's voice answered. Anakin could sense her disquiet even over the comm. "Are you alone?"

"Just me and Jaina," Anakin answered. "What do you need?"

A pause. Something was definitely wrong. "Kashyyk is under Imperial attack. Heavy bombardment." Anakin winced. Orbital bombardment was bad enough normally, but on a forest planet like Kashyyk… "I'm diverting elements of all three fleets to Kashyyk."

"Including the _Rogue_," Anakin finished her explanation for her. "We've already made the jump to lightspeed."

"Your father is going to be leading the fleet. Your brother is with him."

Anakin nodded, realized she couldn't see him doing so, and answered, "That's not surprising. All of us would want to be there for Chewie."

"You understand I couldn't let that factor into my decision."

"Of course."

Another pause. That wasn't it? What Anakin had taken to be a very straightforward conversation was getting more complicated by the second. "Anakin," Leia said, sounding very reluctant. "I called to inform you that I need you to command the starfighter group."

Well. That was unexpected.


	2. 1x02: Uncertain Victory

_As, 'twixt two equal Armies, Fate  
Suspends uncertaine victorie_  
-"The Extasie," John Donne

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
_CSG: Commander Starfighter Group._ Under any ordinary circumstances, Anakin Solo would barely be able to contain his excitement about his temporary title. These were not ordinary circumstances. Right now, the only thing he really cared about was getting the Imperials away from Kashyyk.

Which was, of course, very difficult to do in hyperspace.

Anakin generally spent the bulk of his time in hyperspace reviewing the mission parameters and doing whatever he could to prepare himself mentally for the engagement. Unfortunately, the concentration he needed for this task eluded him; he was far too agitated.

It was probably just as well. Anakin and the others would have to jump right into the thick of a battle already begun. Without knowing how the battle was going, there was really no way to plan, prepare. He would have to assess the situation once he was out of hyperspace. With this in mind, Anakin had made the decision to have his squadrons make the jump to lightspeed on their own rather than launching once they arrived. It was a minor inconvenience for the pilots, but the tactical advantage was well worth it.

A beeping sound caught Anakin's attention. Thirty seconds to realspace. Finally. As much as possible in the cramped cockpit, Anakin stretched out the muscles in his arms and legs that he would shortly be relying on. This was standard procedure for him before any battle, but there was extra tension before this particular one. As the timer slowly ticked down, he gripped his control stick firmly but comfortably.

The fathomless tunnel of hyperspace faded back into a starfield, and Anakin felt a jolt of acceleration as his sublight engines kicked in. "Rogue Leader here," Anakin called into his comm. "All squadrons, report in."

As the other squadrons were reporting their status, Anakin took a moment to assess the situation. General Solo's task force had the Imperials outnumbered, but the Imperials had larger ships – three ISDs – leaving him badly outgunned. The reinforcements Anakin was arriving with would bring the momentum of battle into the Alliance's favor. They could only hope it would be enough. Admiral Antilles was at least a day's travel behind. So, it would be up to the two Alliance task forces to stop the Imperial assault on Kashyyk, and secure the planet until reinforcements arrived. Alliance Intelligence had Imperial reinforcements about a day's travel away as well. There was no way to predict which set of reinforcements would arrive first.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin muttered to himself.

I will never understand your family's definition of "fun." Master Skywalker's definition was much more sane.

Anakin grinned, knowing he must look a splitting image of his father. "Come on, Artoo. You can't tell me you don't live for this."

Technically, I don't live. Which is fortunate, given the odds of our surviving this engagement.

"You're beginning to sound like Threepio."

Never. If it were possible, the text display seemed indignant.

By then, all forces had reported their readiness to enter the battle. The additional ships entering the battle were not insignificant. _Rogue_ was a converted Victory Star Destroyer, and brought with it all three squadrons under Anakin's command.

"Attention all Alliance fighters, this is Rogue Leader. I'm assuming command of all Alliance Starfighter Command units. Until otherwise instructed, proceed with your most recent orders."

One Star Destroyer and several fighters turned to face the new arrivals as they neared extreme weapon range. Several squadrons of Imperial fighters broke off from the main engagement to intercept, but would not reach them before they got at least one clean shot at the capital ships. Anakin would risk staying in formation to get a clean shot at the Star Destroyer. "Rogues, Bravos, Greens, torpedoes free, prepare to fire on my command."

Within moments, they reached extreme weapons range. Anakin waited a few extra seconds to give them a better shot at their target. As the Star Destroyer's turbolasers began to open fire, Anakin ordered, "Fire!"

All three squadrons released a salvo of torpedoes at the Star Destroyer, which couldn't possibly maneuver out of their way.

Of course, those turbolasers weren't looking too healthy for Anakin's fighters. "Break formation! Evasive!"

Anakin felt his blood go cold as two fighters exploded despite their maneuvers. By then, Imperial fighters had almost reached them. "All fighters, engage at will."

And then the confusion of battle made it impossible to focus on anything but not dying.

_**Fallen**_

General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Chewbacca; Kashyyk resistance leader (male Wookie from Kashyyk)  
Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)  
Captain Jaina Solo; pilot, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Doctor Jacen Solo; chief medical officer, _Defender_ (male human from Hapes)  
Commander Jagged Fel; commander, _Devastator_ (male human from Corellia)

**"Uncertain Victory"**

Commander Jagged Fel was somewhat out of his element. He was much more comfortable in a fighter cockpit than the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer. The reason he found himself here was his superiors' confidence in his tactical judgment.

Many Imperial commanders were intelligent enough to know when they were beaten. Jag would have preferred to assume that _all_ Imperial commanders were intelligent enough to know when they were beaten, but experience had repeatedly refuted this notion. Jag not only knew he was beaten, he had the wherewithal to minimize defeat as much as possible rather than engaging in an exercise of pride.

So, without the hesitation many other commanders may have experienced, he calmly ordered, "Begin an orderly retreat. Recall our fighters, and take us out of orbit to an observation position."

"Commander Fel, what about the _Imperious_?"

Jag sighed. He supposed he should be relieved that the officer had even thought of the other ship, but he would have preferred the young officer's initiative to be augmented by a grasp of the situation. "_Imperious_ is lost. They may surrender or be destroyed at their captain's pleasure."

"And if the Rebels pursue?"

Now Jag was actually annoyed at the officer's ignorance. "They'll consider the withdrawal of a Star Destroyer from the field to be a blessing, and take the opportunity to consolidate their position and begin ground operations on Kashyyk." Relief operations, Jag added to himself. One of the advantages of being the aggressor in a conflict such as this was you had fewer things to worry about than your opponent.

Jag had no problem giving the Rebels a chance to give relief on the ground. Perhaps they would even help civilians – though, he had to assume that would be accidental on the Rebel terrorists' part, it was known to happen in the past. Meanwhile, Jag would have time to effect repairs and likely would have a fully operational Imperial Star Destroyer and its complement of fighters already entrenched in the system when reinforcements arrived. And by staying in sensor range, he would be able to give the Admiral a full report on the situation.

Minimal loss. Jag still wanted to be back in the cockpit, but he knew he had been given this assignment for a good reason.

General Han Solo sighed with relief as he saw the last ISD leave the field. He was puzzled, however, to see it not enter hyperspace.

"Do we pursue?"

Solo considered that for a moment, but finally shook his head decisively. "No. Take us into orbit."

The operations officer paused just long enough to express his doubt, then answered crisply, "Yes, _sir_."

A younger Han Solo might have snapped at the officer or at least said something biting. The older, battle-hardened version simply sighed. The tension these naval officers had serving under an Army officer was understandable to a point, but this was not exactly the Imperial Navy. They needed to get over it. Blind obedience to proper form without consideration of the circumstances was not something the Alliance could afford.

As they made orbit, Han stood from his command chair. "Begin preparations for relief operations." He nodded to his XO before leaving the command deck. "You have the bridge."

Jaina smiled as she brought the _Millennium Falcon_ to a smooth landing on the _Eldest_'s hanger deck. Her father's old ship berthed on his new ship. It seemed right somehow. Of course, the Corellian Star Defender was "his" ship in a much different way than the _Falcon_ had been.

After completing her post-flight checkout, Jaina gladly turned the freighter over to Alliance mechanics after giving them a few quick instructions. She wasn't sure how she knew exactly what was wrong with the ship… she supposed, ruefully, that she "had a feeling," as Anakin would say.

Jaina reached her brother's fighter in time to see him climb down the latter. That was interesting. No heroic pose, no wide grin of excitement after his first successful engagement as a group commander. Jaina decided that he was probably just exhausted from the battle. It was probably best to just let him be.

"Hey," Jaina greeted pleasantly. "That was some fancy flying out there."

Anakin straightened as soon as he saw her. "Thanks." His reply sounded… hollow, somehow.

Before Jaina could probe any farther, she was grabbed from behind. Her self defense instincts almost kicked in before she heard a familiar voice ask, "What have you done to my ship?" and turned around to hug her father.

Han grinned and then turned to his son. "Commander Solo, you're off duty?"

"Yes, sir," Anakin responded, maintaining military decorum for as long as necessary. "I've given my squadron leave from debriefing for the moment, and we're not on active status unless our orders change."

"Good." Satisfied that he was not breaking any ridiculous military rules, Han hugged Anakin as well. "You did great out there, son."

"Thank you, sir." Anakin's reply was too formal. Jaina knew Han felt it, too, but neither of them pursued it. And Anakin did seem genuinely glad to see his father, so it wasn't tension between them… it was something else. Whatever Jaina had sensed earlier. She decided to tell their father about it whenever she got a private moment with him.

"Well, since you're not on active status, you won't mind joining Jaina and I in a little jaunt to the surface? I know you're probably hoping to see your brother, and I haven't seen your uncle Chewie in months."

This family reunion suddenly made Jaina feel like a kid again. She hadn't seen her twin brother or the Wookiee in a very long time. "That sounds great," she agreed, and Anakin discernibly brightened at the suggestion.

"Good. We'll take the _Falcon_." Han grinned at his daughter slyly, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to commandeer your vessel, young lady. Military necessity, and all that."

"Oh, I understand, General," Jaina replied weightily. "Anything for the Alliance."

"I'll need a copilot, though. Think you can handle it?"

Jaina had been flying the freighter alone – something that should have been impossible – for quite a while now. "I should think so."

Doctor Jacen Solo felt death all around him. It wasn't just the Wookiees; the burning forests cried out just as much. The feeling of life that pulsed through the healthy forests was painfully interrupted everywhere a turbolaser had found its mark.

Jacen's assistant Chief Medical Officer was at his side as soon as he got up from resuscitating and stabilizing his patient. "He's stable," Jacen told her as he pulled off his gloves; unless anyone else tried to die on him, he was done treating injuries for the moment. "Get him and any others who need further attention onto the shuttle."

She nodded, and after a quick, "Yes, Doctor Solo," she rushed off to pass on and carry out his orders. _Orders,_ Jacen thought to himself ruefully, before reminding himself that doctors gave orders all the time in hospitals, too. They had to, otherwise patients would die. Clear, authoritative instructions were vastly preferable to vague suggestions. In a way, medicine was much like the military in structure.

_In a way,_ Jacen reiterated as he observed thick smoke rising from the burning forests. The military's job was over for now. Jacen and his medical staff's jobs were just beginning.

_You're thinking Dad and Anakin are no different from the Imperials,_ Jacen scolded himself. _That's a very stupid thing to think._ Jacen shook his head at himself. Just because he was disgusted by all this destruction was no reason for that kind of thinking. His family, every Alliance soldier here, were putting themselves between innocent beings and violence. That made them about as different from the Imperials as possible.

But what about the Alliance's borderline-terrorist tactics against the Empire? That wasn't putting themselves between innocents and danger.

The burning forest reminded Jacen that the Empire tended to treat "unimportant" worlds and species like Kashyyk and its Wookiees with casual violence when it suited them. Did that justify the Alliance's more violent tactics against the Imperials? Jacen didn't consider himself qualified to answer that.

Jacen's reverie was broken when he abruptly noticed three familiar figures approaching. He immediately recognized his father and siblings, and walked up to meet them. "General-, Commander-, Captain Solo," he greeted with a less than professional grin.

Several hugs later, the complex moral questions Jacen had been pondering were driven away, paling in comparison to the fierce love and pride Jacen felt for his family. There was no question: they were heroes.

Jaina was uneasy. She needed to talk to both her brothers – individually, if possible. Despite the excitement of the reunion, Anakin was clearly still shaken up about something, and Jacen… Jaina could tell something wasn't right, and an uncomfortable conversation was sure to be the result.

So, when their reunion with Chewbacca was cut short by a transmission from the _Eldest_, Jaina was less disappointed than she otherwise might have been.

"We'll be right up." Han deactivated his comm, and turned to the others. "Alright, it seems the President" – something about the way Han said her title was unmistakably affectionate – "needs a briefing on the situation here on Kashyyk. That means I'm going to need my CSG," he nodded at Anakin, "CMO," Jacen, "and a representative from Kashyyk to join me."

_Damn_. Rather than providing an opportunity to talk to her brothers along, the briefing would make both of them unavailable to her. She'd simply have to talk to one or both of them on the way there.

As they were boarding the _Falcon_, Han asked, "Jaina, I hope you don't mind, but maybe Chewie and I could take the helm on the way back… for old times' sake?" Something in the way her father asked made Jaina think he had sensed the tension between the siblings, guessed Jaina's intentions, and was giving her an opening to do what she needed to do.

Or he just wanted to take a joyride in his old ship.

Did it really matter either way? Jaina smiled. "No problem at all." Now. Anakin or Jacen?

As they were entering the ship, Jaina made her decision. "Anakin, would you mind helping Dad with the preflight check while Jacen and I inspect the main hold?"

It was a flimsy excuse, but Anakin was apparently in a cooperative mood. "Sure," he answered without argument, but also without the conspiratorial smirk he often shared with his sister.

_Yeah, you're next,_ Jaina affirmed silently.

As Anakin disappeared around the corner, Jacen turned to face his sister. "All right," he said, apparently also seeing through the ruse. "What's the problem?"

Jaina got right to the point, too. "How long have you been on stims?"

Jacen's eyes widened. She had clearly caught him off guard. "I can be subtle when I want to be," Jaina admitted, "this just isn't one of those times."

"Clearly not," Jacen answered, leaning against the dejarik board for support.

"I notice you're not denying it," Jaina pressed. "Well?"

Jacen seemed to consider becoming confrontational, but apparently decided against it. "Yes."

"Yes?" Jaina prompted.

"Yes, I've needed a little extra boost."

_Oh, Jacen…_ "I know military caf can't be all that good, but—"

"Jaina, I don't want to talk about it." He probably didn't, but there was definitely conflict in his eyes.

_Do I back off, or do I keep going? Now that he knows I know, maybe he'll come to me later…_ Jaina knew it was probably wiser to back off for now, but it was difficult to do the smart thing when someone you cared about was involved. "Jacen, I don't have to tell you what those things will do to you."

"No, you don't." Jacen was starting to close off from her. Whatever his internal conflict might be, she was going to lose him if she didn't handle this carefully.

_You can always talk to him later, don't push him completely away._ "Just… be careful."

"All right." He looked at her to make sure she had nothing further, then took his seat.

Anakin entered the passenger cabin with heavy footsteps, no doubt to warn Jaina that he was approaching in case her conversation with Jacen hadn't finished yet. He gave Jaina a significant look as he asked, "Everything check out alright?"

"Yeah," Jaina answered, glancing at her twin as the three siblings sat around the dejarik table.

They settled into a companionable silence during the brief trip back to the _Eldest_. _That could have gone a lot worse,_ Jaina reassured herself.

The Star Defender's conference room was about twice as large as Han would ever need for anything short of a full tactical briefing, but excess seemed to be standard procedure for just about anything on capital starships. Han, Chewie, Anakin, and Jacen occupied the seats closest to the holo projector, and several military aides whose names Han had no interest in memorizing and who certainly didn't need to be at this briefing studied data pads or otherwise tried to look like they were doing something important.

As was customary, a diplomatic droid's services had been offered and refused.

"But sir," the droid protested. "Surely my services are necessary in present circumstances for translation."

Chewbacca growled indignantly, and Han glanced up. The droid – M-4DU – appeared identical to C-3PO in every way except for his red paint, symbolic of diplomatic neutrality since the days of the Old Republic. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to possess a more interesting personality to match his more vibrant coloration.

Han pretended to consider the matter. "As a matter of fact, I do think we have need of your services."

"Very good, sir! I was certain—"

"Don't you want to listen to your instructions?" Han's voice was all mock sincerity. "This is, after all, a very important assignment."

Everyone at the table knew he was toying with the droid. Except, of course, for the droid. "Very well, sir. How might I be of assistance?"

Han set his hand on his holster. "My sidearm hasn't been field tested in quite a while. Would you like to help me with that, or would you like to get lost?"

"Oh… _really_, sir."

"Thank you, M-4DU," Han's XO shot him a rueful look, "that will be all."

"I certainly hope so."

Anakin and Jacen were both accustomed to Han's dislike of overly helpful droids, but for the benefit of those who hadn't known him as long, Han explained, "I can speak better Shyriiwook than that overgrown toaster even when I'm twice as drunk as I am now."

Anakin and Jacen exchanged amused glances. Both of them were fully aware that Han was not even slightly drunk, but now every officer in the room would have to wonder.

"General Solo," one of the aides announced. "We have the president on line."

"Excellent! Anyone who isn't a Wookiee resistance leader, CSG, or Chief Medical Officer, please leave the room."

A brief ripple of shock went through the room, but within moments Han's orders had been carried out. The audacity of letting the "paper pushers," as Han called them, sit through the waiting and then sending them out of the room as soon as the briefing actually started was almost too much… which made it perfectly in character for Han.

The holo unit came to life. "Madame President." Han's greeting was formal in language, casual in delivery, his way of telling her he had somehow managed to secure a more or less private conversation.

"General Solo," Leia answered with a warm smile. When she ascertained that no one present was outside of her extended family, she seemed to relax a bit. "It's good to see you all. I wish we didn't have so much work to do."

"Let's get right to it," Han suggested.

"What's our tactical situation?" Leia asked.

"Ah, that's the easy one. If their reinforcements arrive before ours, we're toast. If our reinforcements arrive before theirs, we're toast when they decide to send another fleet."

"Status on the ground?"

Han nodded to Jacen, who answered, "We're not in a position to estimate casualties, but at least two villages are a complete loss. My doctors have been working around the clock, and I'd say we've done all we can for the injured."

"You look like _you've_ been working around the clock," Leia pointed out, more mother than president.

"I'm fine," Jacen assured her.

Leia nodded. "Anakin?"

Anakin snapped to attention. "Yes?"

"Your father tells me you did a very good job with your first major command. Well done."

"Thank you." Anakin, who seemed almost back to his old self prior to the compliment, suddenly seemed deflated again. He didn't sound proud, or embarrassed… just… nothing.

Leia looked troubled, but went on. "Okay. What are our options?"

That earned a few moments of silence. Jacen surprised everyone by being the first to speak up. "I think we need to talk about evacuation."

Chewbacca roared – not in anger against his "nephew," but with evident disgust towards his suggestion.

In his best imitation of a protocol droid's shrill voice, Han said, "_Master Chewbacca suggests that your proposal may be logistically difficult and ill advised._"

"I know it isn't easy—"

"Or possible," Han added helpfully.

"—but I don't really see what our other options are. I think at this point we need to consider saving the most lives we can."

Leia nodded, and looked expectant. "Well? What else can we do?"

"We can fight off the Imperial reinforcements, at great cost of lives on both sides, and then be swept away by the sheer numbers the Imperials can draw on."

"Jacen's so very optimistic," Han commented.

"What do _you_ think we should do?" Leia asked. "It is your ship and your fleet, after all."

Han shed all pretense of unconcern, and leaned forward. "This is what you get for putting an Army General in charge of a naval operation," he said, his voice deadly serious. "We fight the Imperials until we can't fight them anymore. We defend this system until there's nothing left to defend them with."

"What can that possibly accomplish?" Leia, ever practical, asked. "The Imperials can keep sending fleet groups until we run out of resources. The surprising thing is that they haven't done anything like this in the past."

"They're probably testing us," Han admitted. "So I say, give them results they aren't going to like. What good will it do? Draw a line in the sand, and keep the Imps behind it. Defend an entire species from casual slaughter." Han grinned. "You're telling me you can't spin that into good propaganda? 'Alliance fleet holds off Imperial xenocide'?"

Leia nodded. "I assume the Wookiees will refuse evacuation?"

That was something Jacen hadn't even considered. Chewbacca grunted a definite affirmative.

"All right," Leia decided. "These are your orders: stay in the Kashyyk system, and hold it until it is no longer tactically possible to do so. Admiral Antilles will be arriving with elements of the Hapes and Corellia fleets within two hours. Once the Imperials have been completely driven out of the system, we'll discuss maintaining a permanent Alliance presence in the system to prevent future attacks." Leia smiled at each of her family members – including Chewbacca – in turn. "I love all of you very much. And I don't need to tell you to be careful. If it becomes necessary to abandon Kashyyk… I expect to see all four of you" – she favored Chewbacca with a particularly pointed look – "back safely. Promise me you won't get yourselves killed."

Jacen ran into Jaina after the briefing – they were both, as it turns out, on their way to Anakin's quarters. Their mutual concern for their brother smoothed over any resentment that might have arisen from their earlier conversation.

They decided it would probably be best if only one of them went to talk to Anakin. And Jacen was the easy choice for that particular duty. Even before he became a doctor, Jacen had always been the most empathetic of the siblings. So it was that Jacen found himself outside his brother's door.

"Yes?" Anakin called from inside. His voice sounded shaky, but it might have just been muffled by the door.

"It's me," Jacen raised his voice slightly so Anakin could hear it through the door.

The door slid open, and the cheerful greeting Jacen had planned on saying died on his lips.

Anakin was as pale as a ghost. Something had definitely shaken him up.

"Can I come in?" Jacen asked.

"Yeah," Anakin tried to sound casual. "I was just… yeah, come on in."

Military quarters, even for fairly senior officers, were nothing to write home about. Jacen took a seat at Anakin's desk chair while his brother sat on the edge of his bed. "Something I can help you with?"

Despite the circumstances, Jacen smiled at his brother's thoughtfulness. "No. Actually, I was hoping there was something I could help you with."

"Oh?" Anakin continued trying to seem casual.

"Yeah… Jaina and I… well, we both noticed…"

"It's nothing," Anakin insisted.

"Okay," Jacen said. "Good, now at least we're in agreement that there is an 'it.'" He gave Anakin a chance to object, then went on, "Now, for the sake of argument, let's operate under the assumption that 'it' isn't nothing."

"Just… post-mission jitters. Completely normal."

"Anakin, I'm your brother. You can talk to me." When he didn't offer anything in response, Jacen went on, "Look…"

"We lost a lot of good pilots out there." Anakin finally seemed to let his guard down, and Jacen didn't press him any farther. He went on without prompting, "Usually I… I just _know_ what's going on, and I can warn them… but there was too much…" He shook his head. "It was overwhelming. It was all I could do to just… I couldn't focus."

"I don't know much about this military stuff," Jacen admitted, "but I do know that everyone, even the best commanders there are, loses pilots. Even Wedge did back when he was in command. And you weren't just in charge of one squadron… an entire _wing_."

Anakin shook his head. "But I should have been able to control it…"

"It was your first command," Jacen insisted. "You did fine."

"No…"

"Anakin, Dad said you did great. You're being way too hard on yourself."

"No!" Anakin insisted. His eyes were haunted. "You don't understand, Jacen… _I felt them die_."

Jacen was taken aback, had no response to offer. "You mean… you felt responsible—"

"No. I mean I felt them die. Without even looking at my radar, I knew they were gone. I felt them die. And it almost killed me, too."

There was no response to this. And Jacen knew that he couldn't tell anyone about this, maybe not even Jaina. Before he could think of anything suitable to say, alarm klaxons started going off throughout the ship.

Jacen felt his stomach go cold. The Imperial reinforcements had arrived first after all.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. 1x03: How Great Will the Darkness Be?

... _And if the light in you is darkness, how great will the darkness be._  
-Matthew 6:23

**Previously on **_**Fallen**_  
_Anakin: "This is Rogue Leader. I'm assuming command of all Alliance Starfighter Command units."  
"Evasive!" Anakin felt his blood go cold as two fighters exploded despite their maneuvers._

_Jag calmly ordered, "Begin an orderly retreat."_

_Jaina got right to the point. "How long have you been on stims? Jacen, I don't have to tell you what those things will do to you."  
"No, you don't." Jacen was starting to close her out. Whatever his internal conflict might be, she was going to have to lose him if she didn't handle this carefully.  
Jaina: "Just… be careful."_

_Leia: "It's good to see you all. I wish we didn't have so much work to do. What's our tactical situation?"  
Han: "If their reinforcements arrive before ours, we're toast."  
Leia: "Options?"  
Jacen surprised everyone by speaking up. "I think we need to talk about evacuation."  
Leia: "I assume the Wookiees will refuse the evacuation?"  
Han: "Draw a line in the sand, and keep the Imps behind it."_

_Jacen: "Yeah… Jaina and I… well, we both noticed…"  
Anakin: "It's nothing."  
Jacen: "For the sake of argument, let's operate under the assumption that 'it' isn't nothing."  
Anakin: "We lost a lot of good pilots out there."  
Jacen: "You're being way too hard on yourself."  
Anakin's eyes were haunted. "You don't understand, Jacen… __**I felt them die.**__"  
Before Jacen could think of anything suitable to say, alarm klaxons started going off throughout the ship._

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
General Solo happened to be on the command deck when the proximity alarm went off. Officers that had been somewhat relaxed suddenly snapped to attention. "Battle stations," Han ordered, and alarm klaxons sounded throughout the ship. "Come on, talk to me, what do we have?"

"One ship just came out of hyperspace," the sensor officer reported.

"_One ship_?" Han repeated, incredulous.

"It's huge, more than ten kilometers… sir, it's a Super Star Destroyer."

_Oh hell._ "Any idea which one?"

"Checking against known hull patterns… it's the _Executor_."

Han suddenly felt very, very cold. Starkiller was here. This battle suddenly looked much more hopeless.

"Sir?" Anakin, having just appeared at Han's side, asked. He looked slightly out of breath, probably having run all the way to the bridge, but he also looked more like himself than he had since Han first saw him.

Han turned to his son. "Well, the good news is the Imperials only sent one ship."

"One ship?" Anakin mirrored Han's disbelief, but his eyes widened when he realized what that meant. "You mean—"

"I think we're in trouble," Han opined.

"Sir, the _Devastator_ and _Executor_ are both approaching. They're launching their fighters."

"We're in trouble." Han turned to his son. "Commander Solo, consider your squadron back on active status."

Anakin snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir!" Without another word, he rushed off, presumably to the docking bay.

Watching him go, Han sighed. Jaina he understood completely. Jacen was his mother, he just didn't know it yet. But where the heck did Anakin come from? Han hadn't raised him to be an immaculate soldier – not on purpose, anyway. Had Leia? No. This had to come from somewhere deep inside Anakin himself.

"Orders, sir?"

_Yeah, I'll take a spice burger with everything. Definitely make that to go._ "Launch all fighters. All capital ships in attack formation, and prepare for the fight of your lives."

_Wedge, buddy, now would be a good time._

_**Fallen**_

Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)  
General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)  
Captain Jaina Solo; pilot, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Doctor Jacen Solo; Chief Medical Officer, _Eldest_ (male human from Hapes)  
Admiral Wedge Antilles; Supreme Allied Commander, Navy (male human from Corellia)  
Grand Admiral Thrawn; Supreme Commander (male Chiss from Csilla)  
Commander Jagged Fel; 181st Fighter Group (male human from Corellia)  
Prince Isolder; Regent (male human from Hapes)

"**How Great Will the Darkness Be"**  
Among those stunned to see the _Executor_ drop out of hyperspace was Commander Jagged Fel. He had been even more surprised to be summoned onto the flagship in the middle of a shooting battle. Nevertheless, Jag was in such superb control that none of his officers had reason to suspect their commander was even mildly surprised. Jag left his XO in command of the _Devastator_ and boarded his shuttle with a definite swagger, his bearing telling everyone around him that he had very important business to attend to, and could not tolerate being interrupted.

In reality, Jag knew he was probably being relieved of his command. Naturally he would defend his decision; he had made the right call, and he knew it. He also knew he was too valuable of a commodity to need to worry about being discharged. That wasn't pride; it was logic. Jag was confident that he would continue to play a part in the struggle against the Rebel terrorists, which was the only truly important thing to him.

_Besides,_ his Corellian stubbornness kicked in, _I didn't like commanding a capital ship anyway._

A stormtrooper escort led Jag to the bridge of the _Executor_. Upon seeing the black-cloaked figure standing at the forward viewport, Jag felt considerably less smug. _Starkiller._ Any reassuring thoughts about how valuable he was to the Empire's war effort were momentarily forgotten. Fortunately, the troopers were not leading him to the front of the command deck. Instead, they led him to the tactical area where a very familiar face was waiting.

Despite his relief, Jag made sure to stand at perfect attention and salute smartly. "Grand Admiral Thrawn."

The disconcerting glow of the Chiss Grand Admiral's red eyes regarded Jag coolly. "Ah, Commander Fel. Thank you for your prompt response, I do so appreciate punctuality."

Though less intimidating than the Sith Lord, the Grand Admiral arguably commanded just as much respect in the Imperial military. Jag had studied under him during auxiliary tactical training on Csilla, deep in the Unknown Regions, so he knew well what Admiral Thrawn required of his subordinates: perfection. While Jag felt he had made the right call, he was under no illusion that his performance had been anywhere near perfect.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain what happened here, Commander Fel." It had been phrased as a suggestion, but Jag would not make the mistake of taking it for one.

"Yes, sir. We arrived in the system and began orbital operations as per orders. An Alliance task force arrived, which we engaged. The engagement was in our favor until a second task force arrived."

"A task force which was tactically equivalent to your own," Thrawn commented. "Surely you were not outmaneuvered, Commander?"

Many officers would have started begging for forgiveness at the slightest hint of sarcasm from the Grand Admiral, but Jag merely shook his head in answer to the Admiral's question. "No, sir. The capital starships didn't make the difference in this battle. It was the fighters. Their pilots just outflew ours. That was the difference."

Thrawn nodded. "A plausible assessment. How might this come about?"

"Their group commander, sir. Whoever he was, he positioned his forces perfectly, and they achieved maximum efficiency." Maximum efficiency: Thrawn's demand of his own pilots.

"After reviewing the battle data, I arrived at the same conclusion." Thrawn noted Jag's look of surprise. "Now, Commander Fel, you cannot believe I needed all this time to devise a strategy for a Super Star Destroyer and an Imperial Star Destroyer to engage a small Rebel fleet."

"Of course not, sir," Jag agreed. In actuality, he had not considered this. When he saw the Admiral at the tactical display, he had assumed he was observing the battle.

"Now, this exercise has taught us something, has it not?"

_Exercise? I thought it was a battle._ Fortunately, the engagement _had_ taught him something, so he had an answer ready. "The commander of a starship or fleet of starships can only control what happens between the capital ships and how his fighters are deployed. Once the fighters are in space, it's up to the squadron and group commanders. Small unit tactics are at least as important in the grand scheme of things."

Thrawn nodded. "Precisely. That is why we need reliable commanders on the ground and in the air." He withdrew a datacard from the slot in his datapad and handed it to Jag. "These are your official orders. Your training assignment with the Navy is complete. I'm reassigning you to the Starfighter Corps. You are to assume command of the 181st Fighter Group."

_That_ caught Jag by surprise. True, he had been in command one of the three squadrons that made up the 181st before being given temporary command of the _Devastator_. But to be given command of the entire group? The 181st was the most elite starfighter group in the entire Navy. Jag doubted any officer as young as him had ever been given an assignment like this.

There was, of course, also the opportunity to follow in his father's footsteps. That was probably why he was being given this command; the legacy of his father would serve as proper motivation.

"That will be all, Commander," the Grand Admiral concluded calmly as Jag was still absorbing what he had just been told.

Jag saluted enthusiastically. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

Thrawn almost looked like he might smile. Almost. "Report to the hanger bay and brief your pilots, and then continue with the exercise."

Now Jag really was confused. "Exercise, sir? I thought this was the real battle."

Thrawn looked thoroughly disappointed in his pupil. "Surely you're aware that _everything_ is an exercise, Commander."

Jag looked sufficiently contrite as he answered, "Of course, sir. But the target—"

"Kashyyk? If we wanted it, we could have taken it a long time ago," he lectured. "In our estimation, this was simply a target that the Rebels would be willing to exhaust significant resources defending. This provides a valuable opportunity to learn."

That made sense coming from Thrawn, but Jag nodded towards Starkiller. "What about _him_, sir?" The Sith's presence seemed to indicate that whatever was going on in the Kashyyk system was being taken very seriously.

Thrawn's glowing red eyes narrowed to slits. "He's looking for something, too. What, I'm not sure. The motives of the Sith are often inscrutable."

Jag shivered. He understood the implication: perhaps it was better not to know.

Periodic flashes of light provided the only real indication that a full-scale battle was erupting outside the viewport. The capital ships weren't in firing range yet, so the immediacy of battle belonged mostly to the starfighter pilots. Soon enough the _Eldest_ would shudder under enemy fire, and Jacen would unfortunately have plenty of work to do. For now, he stood in the hallway just outside of the infirmary collecting his thoughts and hoping none of those bright flashes represented the death of one of his siblings.

Jacen's estimation of the odds of this occurring was cut in half when his sister sidled up next to him. "Hey," she greeted, somehow managing to sound both tired and alert.

"Hey." Jacen allowed his voice to express surprise. "I thought you'd be out there."

"Not enough fuel," Jaina explained. That made sense. Any mechanics who weren't working on fighters or other combat craft would need to be available for damage control. "I thought you'd be getting the infirmary ready."

"It's been ready. And we discharged our last Wookiee patient a few hours ago." Any pride Jacen might have felt about successfully saving all of his Wookiee patients was sobered by the knowledge that so many had died in the attack before they had gotten there. "All there is to do now is wait."

Jaina nodded. "Me, too."

For a few moments, neither of them spoke. Jacen couldn't bear the feeling of tension that was growing between them, so he abruptly broke the silence. "I'm sorry about before."

Jaina looked surprised. "What do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

"You were just worried about me," Jacen admitted. "And I was being really defensive, which is pretty dumb."

Jaina felt an overwhelming urge to hug her brother. "Oh Jacen. I was – _am_ worried about you. But I'm not mad at you."

"Then why—?"

Jaina couldn't hold it in any longer. "Because stims are dangerous, Jacen! Mentally and physically. You _of all people_… you're such an amazing person, Jacen. You always have been. I can't watch you be destroyed by those drugs."

After considering this for a moment, Jacen asked, "You understand why I _have_ to do it, though, right?"

"No," Jaina replied bluntly. "You _know_ the consequences far outweigh the benefits."

"Yes," Jacen admitted. "For _me_, they do more harm than good. But this isn't just about me, Jaina! My job is saving other people's lives. For _them_ the benefits far outweigh the consequences."

Jaina was momentarily speechless. She hadn't even stopped to consider what his motivations might be. What if he was right?

No. That was muddle-headed thinking. It didn't matter what Jacen _thought_ he was doing. The result was going to be the same. Eventually, the stims would destroy his beautiful mind. It would start with impaired judgment, which would probably cost lives well before Jacen became completely useless as a doctor.

No, this had to stop now. But knowing why Jacen was doing it, Jaina felt a sharp pang of sympathy. "Oh Jacen… that's an incredibly selfless… _heroic_ thing to try to do." She shook her head. "But it'll only be that in the short run. Over the long run, it'll end up doing more harm than good."

Jacen looked thoughtful, not defensive now, so Jaina went on, "Eventually, you'll lose control. You're a very strong person, but _no one_ is strong enough to handle stims. Even the military only uses them in very rare cases, and they strictly monitor their use. Please, Jacen… please, before it's too late…"

Jacen finally met her eyes, and he looked very shaken. "Back on the surface," he said, clearly on the verge of becoming emotional, "You asked me how long I'd been on stims…"

Holding her breath, Jaina nodded encouragingly..

Jacen pulled a medical vial that was still almost full from his pocket and handed it to her. "Less than a week. Would you mind getting rid of that for me? I don't think I'll be needing it again."

Now Jaina _did_ pull her brother into a tight embrace, and she felt him shaking. She let him wet her shoulder with his bitter tears of disappointment. "I just…" his voice was husky with emotion, "I was just so _sure_… I didn't think…"

Jaina just held him until he stopped crying, and after he wiped his eyes, Jacen did something truly unexpected. He smiled broadly at Jaina, the familiar childhood smile she hadn't seen in at least five years. "Thank you." His voice was barely above a whisper, but full of emotion.

Jaina smiled back, and enjoyed the relief of all the tension between her and her brother melting away.

The moment was broken when the entire ship shook from weapons impact, and Jacen's commlink buzzed. "I'll be right there," Jacen said into the comm. He gave Jaina a smile that was sad, but full of strength. "The battle awaits."

"We've already won one," Jaina answered.

The TIE Defender Jag had been given for his new assignment easily put every other fighter he had ever flown to shame. It was faster, more heavily armed. Perhaps most importantly of all, it was one of the few Imperial fighters to feature shields.

Jag was not quite as pleased with the battle, unfortunately. The Rebel starfighters were not nearly as well organized as they had been during the previous engagement. This was too easy to be satisfying. Jag wanted to face the enemy commander who had been so deadly in the previous battle. Whoever was leading the Rebel fighters right now, it certainly wasn't him.

Of course, Jag wasn't disappointed in the success this engagement was proving to be for Imperial forces, despite Grand Admiral Thrawn's insistence that the engagement itself was unimportant. Victory was never unimportant to Jagged Fel. Still, he had been looking forward to the rare opportunity to face a worthy opponent, and to rid the terrorists of a valuable resource.

It was a shame. If only Jag had an opportunity to speak to this enemy commander. He (or she) must certainly be an intelligent individual to be such a capable pilot and strategist. Surely Jag would be able to convince such an individual that the Rebels weren't worth serving…

Jag noticed a single squadron of X-wings launch from the Rebel flagship, but didn't see any immediate importance in this. One squadron could not change the outcome of the battle at this point. If the X-wings survived long enough for Jag to get to them, he and his squadron would destroy them.

The Rebels would be forced to retreat soon. Jag had every intention of taking down as many of them as possible first. Whether the battle was strategically significant in and of itself or not, eliminating as many of the Rebels as possible would surely contribute to the security of the galaxy.

On the _Eldest_'s command deck, Han grimly observed the progress of the battle. The engagement between the capital starships was predictable enough. The ISD had suffered moderate damage. Unfortunately, every Alliance ship had taken at least as much damage. And the SSD was still essentially untouched despite the Alliance's best shots.

All of this Han knew to expect before he even looked. What really made his heart sink was the starfighter status board. "We're losing _way_ too many fighters, what's going on out there?" he asked no one in particular. For the Alliance to have any chance of winning this engagement, they needed to be overwhelmingly superior in starfighter combat; at the moment, they were losing significantly in that area.

Han's heart sank even farther when he noticed one notable squadron _not_ on the status board. "Where the _hell_ is Rogue Squadron?" he demanded, this time fully expecting an answer.

"Just launching, sir," one of the tactical officers announced. "They just finished refueling."

Han sank into his command chair in relief. But the safety (relatively speaking, of course) of his son didn't change the fact that he needed to figure out a way to turn the tide of this battle in a hurry.

Well. There was _one_ thing he could do. It would require conceding the battle for sure, but it just might buy them enough time to hold off the Imperials until the rest of the fleet arrived.

Coming to a decision, Han stepped over to the communications area. "Give me fleet-wide."

The officer nodded at him, indicating the channel was open.

"This is General Solo to all commanders. You have new orders: concentrate all fire on the ISD. Any ships currently engaged with the SSD, cease immediately and get a line of fire on that ISD. That is all."

The predictable objection came from one of the tactical officers. "Sir! That will put the whole fleet under the SSD's guns!"

Sometimes subordinates were just as bad as droids. "It will also greatly reduce the number of guns _shooting_ at us," Han explained with exaggerated patience before sitting back in his command chair. Despite his flippant words, he knew this was a huge gamble.

Starkiller was amused to see the Alliance ships shift their attention to the _Devastator_, leaving the _Executor_'s guns free to pound the Alliance fleet unhindered. His hunch had been correct. No one but Han Solo would make such a gamble.

Footsteps approached quickly and stopped just behind Starkiller. The officer waited patiently until the Sith Lord turned and acknowledged him. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"My Lord; you wanted to know if anything drastically changed in the starfighter phase of the combat."

Starkiller nodded impatiently; he did not need to be reminded of his own orders.

"A single squadron of X-wings entered the battle a few minutes ago. Perhaps coincidentally," the officer did not appear to believe that it was a coincidence, but he also seemed perplexed, "the Rebel fighters' kill ratio has increased dramatically since then."

Excellent. This was exactly what Starkiller had been looking for. "Show me."

The officer led Lord Starkiller to a nearby console and pulled up the data. After a few moments, Starkiller said, "That's Rogue Squadron. Pull up the intel report on their commander."

After a few moments, a report appeared on the screen. Starkiller briefly skimmed the file, but the title really told him all he needed to know. It was titled, "ANAKIN SOLO."

So. The boy had a knack for battle meditation. Either he had mastered the complicated technique with little or no training (doubtful), or he was so strong in the Force he was doing it unconsciously. Either way, he was a uniquely gifted individual. As Lord Vader had suspected.

Starkiller reached out in the Force. He definitely detected someone drawing heavily on the Force, but it was not the control of the Sith or the surrender of the Jedi. This felt raw, instinctual... almost like a reflex.

Interesting.

"Order 181st to engage," Starkiller ordered.

"Yes milord," replied the Lieutenant.

Starkiller would be very interested to see the outcome of this engagement.

Everything was suddenly coming naturally to Anakin. He effortlessly divided his attention between his own flying and coordinating his squadron and the rest of the Alliance fighters. To his immense relief, not a single fighter had been lost since he assumed command, a ridiculously unlikely circumstance in a battle like this. The tide of the starfighter battle was rapidly turning in the Alliance's favor.

Rogue Squadron had just finished successfully defending the Alliance flagship from an attack run by TIE Bombers when he noticed a squadron of TIE Interceptors and one TIE Defender moving towards his position.

_Now_ that's _going to be fun._ Anakin ordered Bravo Squadron to hang back and defend the _Eldest_ while he took his squadron out to meet the incoming Imperials. They were almost in firing range when Anakin first noticed the red markings on their wings. _Oh hell._ The approaching squadron was one of the three in the 181st Fighter Group. Based on the TIE Defender, probably the lead squadron.

"I'm on the leader," Anakin announced. TIE/Ds were only given out to the most elite of Imperial pilots. There was no way Anakin was letting one of his pilots get vaped. This was going to be a very difficult engagement anyway. "Engage at will, Rogues. Watch each other's backs."

The TIE Defender aggressively banked above his squadron, and Anakin climbed to match him, acknowledging his challenge.

_Head to head. This is going to be dangerous._

Anakin swerved irregularly, trying to deny his opponent a target lock while at the same time trying to achieve a missile lock on him. The Imperial obviously had a similar idea, and neither of them were able to achieve a lock before Anakin had to swerve hard to avoid colliding with the TIE. Their shields actually grazed each other, and both ships went spinning in opposite directions.

Anakin banked hard as soon as he regained control, trying to get a clear shot, but the TIE Defender was already maneuvering as well. Anakin squeezed the trigger, hoping to get lucky with a few blaster bolts, and deadly green energy lanced towards him from the TIE as well. Neither of them managed to find their mark, however.

_This guy's good,_ Anakin admitted as he banked hard for another pass.

Things were starting to look hopeless for the Alliance. Even though the ISD had been destroyed, and the tide of the starfighter battle was beginning to turn, they had just taken too much of a pounding from the SSD to be able to keep this up much longer. Several ships were already critically damaged.

This was always the hardest part. For all Han knew, Wedge's fleet could be right on top of them, or it could be another hour away. There was just no way to know.

They just couldn't wait any longer to find out. _We must be so close…_ Han sighed. There were lives on the line. He couldn't let his stubbornness get in the way of making the call. "I guess that's it, then. Prepare to—"

"Sir!" the sensor officer shouted. "Ships coming out of hyperspace. Lots of them!" Han got up from his command chair and rapidly strode forward to stand over his shoulder. After an agonizing pause, the officer reported, "I'm reading Alliance and Hapan IFF beacons!"

A tremendous cheer erupted from everyone on the command deck, and Han sunk back into his chair in relief.

"General Solo, we have a transmission from Admiral Antilles."

"Put him through!" Han ordered emphatically.

"General Solo, it's good to see you still alive," Wedge greeted enthusiastically.

"About time you guys showed up," Han answered with mock indignation.

Wedge grinned. "If you want to go ahead and back to a safe distance, I think we can convince that Super Star Destroyer it has more important things to do."

"Gladly," Han ordered, and the holo of Wedge nodded before winking out of existence. "Navigator, you heard the man. Take us out of weapons range."

Han allowed himself to breathe a deep sigh of relief. They were safe.

Starkiller strolled at a leisurely pace to the tactical area. "Order the retreat," his command to Grand Admiral Thrawn was as casual as a dinner order. "We have what we came here for."

Jag gritted his teeth as he continued maneuvering frantically to try to get a lock on the X-wing. Never before had Jag seriously doubted the outcome of a dogfight, but right now he honestly had no idea whether he or the Rebel pilot would emerge victorious.

After banking, Jag found himself once again head-to-head with the X-wing, this time at the farthest distance he had yet been from the enemy. This would be the best chance for either ship to get a lock on the other.

Jag held down the trigger as he tried to get the X-wing in his crosshairs. The Rebel was firing, too, but neither one of them could score a direct hit. They crossed paths again, and Jag cursed in frustration.

The retreat order caught Jag by complete surprise. He hadn't even noticed the Rebel fleet enter the system, so intent had he been on this dogfight. Reluctantly, Jag took his squadron back towards the _Executor_. The Imperial fighters were much faster than the Rebel X-wings, so they had nothing to fear in the way of pursuit.

_A worthy adversary indeed,_ Jag reflected as the enemy commander broke off to rejoin his own squadron.

The sight of the Imperial withdrawal was a more than welcome one to the battle weary Rebels under Han's command. When Admiral Antilles's shuttle arrived, he found a giant crowd gathered in the docking bay to cheer his arrival. The ovation Wedge received as he stepped off the shuttle was of the kind that would have been reserved for such impressive individuals as holovid actors and professional athletes in more peaceful times.

What would have been a lack of discipline to any Imperial commander was one of the greatest things about the Alliance in Wedge's mind. The difference between this and the straight lines of emotionless officers (sorted by shoe size, uniform color, or some other arbitrary distinction) at perfect attention was symbolic of a larger difference between the Alliance and the Empire. The Alliance was so much more… _human_.

As one of the original heroes of the Rebellion, Wedge was used to this kind of reception. He gracefully accepted back slaps and handshakes as he worked his way through the sea of grateful Alliance officers. Eventually, he and his party finally made it to the door, where General Solo was waiting for him.

Han smiled broadly upon recognizing the man next to Wedge. "Isolder," he greeted cheerfully. "I thought I saw a pink Battle Dragon out there."

Isolder smiled good-naturedly at the jest. "Battle red, General Solo."

Han feigned uncomfortable surprise. "Oh. You might want to have them go over it with another coat."

Wedge laughed, and traded casual salutes with Han. "Admiral," Han greeted. "Welcome aboard the _Eldest_."

Wedge nodded in approval of the name, an allusion to Corellia's nickname of "eldest brother" among the planets of the Corellia system. "General. Actually observing proper form, greeting the head of state first?" Wedge raised his brow in mock disappointment. "That President of yours will make a diplomat out of you yet."

"Nah," Han answered with a dismissive wave. "I was just surprised to see my buddy Isolder here. You, frankly, are pretty boring after seeing you at staff meetings every week."

"You haven't _been_ at staff meetings every week," Wedge reminded.

Han grinned. "Like I said, I got tired of seeing you. Come on, you two can help me brief the President."

"We weren't even here for the fun part," Wedge mock-protested.

"Are you kidding?" Han asked, motioning towards the still-excited crowd. "_This_ is the fun part."

Wedge was inclined to agree.


	4. 1x04: Wilt Thou Forgive?

_Wilt thou forgive that sinne; through which I runne,_

_And do run still: though still I do deplore_

-John Donne, "A Hymne to God the Father"

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**

Darth Starkiller and Mara Jade were unquestionably two of the most dangerous individuals in the galaxy. When they were together, they both felt… almost human.

They surely knew how dangerous it was, leaving themselves completely vulnerable to each other. The danger is probably what attracted them to each other in the first place. But now… it had been going on so long, they both knew there had to be something else there, even if they didn't dare admit it even to themselves.

They didn't hold each other afterwards. Starkiller sat up on the edge of the bed, while Jade lie on the other side of the bed staring at him in silence.

Starkiller's voice interrupted the stillness. "I need to ask you a favor."

Most people would cringe and hasten to obey any request the Sith made. Jade grinned dangerously. "Most people would consider what we just did a pretty big favor, Starkiller."

He was not usually easily amused, but these encounters seemed to awaken something of his gentler side. There was a trace of a smile as he answered, "This requires your particular talents. Or those of one of your people."

That got Jade's attention. They never discussed business during these encounters. She sat up. "Who's the target?" It _had_ to be someone important for Starkiller to bring it up to Jade personally.

Starkiller reached into the pile of clothes next to the bed and retrieved a datapad, which he then handed to Jade. Upon reading the outline of the assignment, Jade whistled in surprise. "That's one heck of a job. Almost wish I had time to be out in the field these days."

If Jade were one of his subordinates, Starkiller would have simply ordered her to do it herself and killed her if she did otherwise. Whatever else Jade was, she was _not_ one of his subordinates. Authority was something of a fluid concept during their encounters together.

"I need your best, Jade," Starkiller told her. "And I need the target alive."

"That's easy enough," Jade assured him. "I'll put one of my students on it."

Jade was probably one of the few people to ever have the rare privilege of seeing Starkiller look uneasy. "You're sure a student can handle this assignment? Infiltration, extraction, the whole thing?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Jade answered impatiently. "With Tahiri Veila on it, it's as good as if I were taking care of it personally."

_**Fallen**_

Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)

Mara Jade; Bounty Hunter's Guild Mistress (female human from Coruscant)

Tahiri Veila; bounty hunter (female human from Tatooine)

Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)

Admiral Wedge Antilles; Supreme Allied Commander, Navy (male human from Corellia)

General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)

Captain Jaina Solo; pilot, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)

Prince Isolder; Regent (male human from Hapes)

Alema Rar; bounty hunter (female Twi'lek from Ryloth)

Zekk; bounty hunter (male human from Coruscant)

Lowbacca; bounty hunter (male Wookiee from Kashyyk)

"**Wilt Thou Forgive?"**

The group of people gathered for the holo meeting with the President was a fairly arbitrary one, as one would expect with Han in charge of the meeting. Wedge, Isolder, Han, and his children were all present. This selection of friends and family was fortuitous, as anyone else likely would have been uncomfortable about the somewhat casual tone between the Supreme Allied Commander of the Army and the President of the Alliance. Present on the President's end were General Tycho and Winter Celchu, also close family friends of just about everyone present.

The President was clearly pleased to see every member of her family alive and well; yet another benefit of the group that had been assembled. Perhaps Han was turning into a politician after all.

Isolder's presence made things very interesting, and Wedge observed his conversations with Han and Leia very closely. There was a definite sense of warmth, but also an undercurrent of tension. Wedge was pretty sure he understood the source of this tension. The resemblance between Isolder and another earnest, heroic man that had once been among their number was hard to miss. And Han and Leia had been even closer to Luke Skywalker than Wedge had been, so he could understand why the acquaintance of a similar man provoked a strange mixture of good and bad feelings in the two.

_I really wish you were here now, Luke,_ Wedge told his dead friend and former commander silently. _We could really use your help._

"So we're agreed," Leia was saying as Wedge snapped out of his reverie. "We maintain a presence of one fleet, half Alliance, half Hapan."

"All Alliance," Isolder corrected. It took a moment for everyone to understand that he was making a statement of unity, not refusing to commit Hapan forces to the defense of the system. Once that moment passed, Leia smiled gratefully.

General Solo leaned forward. "I'll keep the flag here on the _Eldest_." After a pause, he added "With your permission, of course, Madame President," with a roguish grin.

Leia smiled back, something she probably wouldn't have done in other company. "As long as you think you can handle it, General Flyboy."

After the obligatory hurt look, Han glanced significantly at his daughter as he added, "Certain non-military personnel are also welcome to stick around for a while if they'd like."

Jaina looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Actually, Dad, I kind of have a mission."

Han looked disappointed; understandable, given how rarely he had all three of his children in one place. "Jaina, I'm not suggesting that your supply runs aren't important, but couldn't you get someone to cover you for a while?"

"Actually, this particular run is kind of important," Jaina answered. "Dangerous. They really need me on this one."

There was a hint of pride in Han's understanding smile, but Wedge was far more interested in Jaina's expression. It looked almost exactly like Iella's when she wanted to tell him something but knew she couldn't.

The rest of the meeting was fairly uneventful, which was just as well, as Wedge was now distracted by thoughts of how long ago he had last seen his wife. Wedge really wished she had accepted the offer to be in charge of Alliance Intelligence. He knew she was probably right about being more valuable out in the field, but she would be safer behind a desk.

As Leia called the meeting to a close, and she and Han wished each other goodbye, Wedge reminded himself that his wasn't exactly an uncommon situation in the Alliance. During the early years of the Rebellion, very few couples actually got married because of this very problem. Unfortunately, the war had been carrying on for three decades now, and that was no longer an option for many of the war's veterans.

_We all just make the best of things,_ Wedge reflected. Perhaps one day they would no longer need to compromise. For now, all they could do is survive.

A trio of bounty hunters formed a loose circle around their intended victim. Each carried a deadly weapon; she faced them barehanded. Any human observer would fully understand how doomed the girl was.

The girl did not appear to share this understanding. In fact, she was grinning fiercely.

She was Tahiri Veila; absolutely lethal in combat, everything about her perfectly shaped and honed into a weapon. She was proficient in the use of almost every weapon known to man. She had taken down opponents twice her size in unarmed combat without breaking a sweat. Though she was largely unknown to the outside world, among the members of the Bounty Hunter's Guild Tahiri had already gained near-legendary status. Her name was spoken in the same hushed tone of voice as Guild Mistress Jade's and even Boba Fett himself.

The young bounty hunter's jade green eyes suggested strong focus, and had been trained from an early age to take in every detail of her surroundings by reflex. Dropping into a defensive crouch, she used the brief lull before the battle to observe her adversaries. A Wookiee armed with a chain, a nervous looking young man armed with a quarterstaff, and a battle droid armed with a blaster.

The droid tried to end the contest as quickly as it began, leveling its weapon at Tahiri's chest. The young bounty hunter dropped to the ground with feline grace, and rolled to her feet in a low crouch, lunging at the droid's legs.

As she was diving, Tahiri was struck hard in the back by the Wookiee's chain, sending her flat to the ground. She couldn't roll out of the way before she was struck again; this time the chain wrapped around her leg, restraining her as the droid took aim again. At this point, many fighters – even experienced ones – would have been finished. Tahiri was not.

The droid fired, and Tahiri yanked on the chain. With an incredible display of strength, Tahiri pulled its wielder directly into the blaster bolt's line of fire. She heard the Wookiee hit the ground with a dull thud.

She hoped Lowbacca wasn't dead; he was a very useful bounty hunter. But she wouldn't let it phase her if he was. Tahiri had been a teenager the first time she had made a man scream for mercy. Her parents had been killed when she was very young; too young to remember them. If any remnant of that trauma remained somewhere in the back of her mind, she was extremely good at hiding it, even from herself.

Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Tahiri leapt into the air, tackling the battle droid. She managed to outmuscle the droid fairly quickly, and destroyed it with its own weapon. In one smooth motion, Tahiri rolled to her feet and aimed the blaster perfectly at her last opponent.

_No, too easy,_ she decided as she watched Zekk regard her warily with his weapon held in a loose defensive position. Tahiri set the blaster on the ground in a very deliberate motion, and kicked it far out of reach. Her eyes never left Zekk's.

They circled each other, moving closer each time. Tahiri held her bare hands at chest level, ready to catch any blow the other bounty hunter might attempt to land.

Zekk finally broke the rhythm, leveling what would have been a skull-shattering strike at Tahiri. But she let herself fall smoothly out of the way, caught the quarterstaff in both hands, and used it as a pivot point to launch herself into a swinging kick at his chest. The boy crumpled to the ground at her feet. As soon as he could manage it, Zekk raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Leaving nothing to chance, Tahiri clamped her stuncuffs over his wrists. She faced away from the door. "Capture," she announced to her unseen observers. "You're going to have to do better than that."

The door slid open. Tahiri had been expecting an evaluation from a low-level Guild instructor; instead, she found herself facing Guild Mistress Jade. Most students would be dismayed to find themselves in the formidable woman's presence.

Tahiri ignored the flurry of activity as other Guild members saw to her variously vanquished foes. She smiled pleasantly at her mentor. "Guild Mistress," she greeted.

"Miss Veila," Jade answered coolly. "Actually, we're just getting started. The display you just put on convinced me that I was right to choose you for this assignment."

Tahiri suppressed a grin. "A commission?"

"Of sorts," Jade answered enigmatically. "This mission requires someone with your exceedingly rare combination of skill and anonymity. It will involve infiltrating the innermost levels of the Rebel Alliance; something even Imperial Intelligence has failed to accomplish." After a pause for effect, Jade raised a brow. "Interested?"

"Very," Tahiri confirmed. "What can you tell me about the mark?"

"I can tell you everything about him." Jade replied. "But for starters, his name is—"

"Anakin Solo."

The panel turned green upon recognizing Anakin's voice authorization, and he stepped into the debriefing room. Ten other pilots sat in the dimly lit room, and Anakin had to stifle the urge to wait for the arrival of the eleventh.

Anakin's heart was heavy as he glanced from the empty seat to the surviving members of his squadron. Everyone looked like they had just been punched in the gut; even the normally loud-mouthed Teep looked somber.

"All right," Anakin said without preamble. "Let's just get the hard parts out of the way. A full investigation will be conducted into Lieutenant Dinger's death, but initial survey suggests we're dealing with a mechanical failure here, not sabotage." Anakin swallowed. "We're grounded until a full maintenance check can be done on all eleven remaining fighters. Flight Officer Capstan?"

"Sir?" Anakin's wingmate answered.

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. New callsign Rogue Nine. You're to take over as Three Flight leader."

Anni momentarily brightened, but looked somber again before answering, "Thank you, sir,"

Anakin understood how everyone felt. Rogue Squadron had led a charmed existence under his command. This was the first Rogue pilot who had died since Anakin took command. And he hadn't died gloriously in battle with the enemy, sacrificing himself for a worthy cause… his fighter had simply exploded on the hanger bay floor. Just like that.

"Sir?"

Anakin shook himself from his reverie to acknowledge Teep's question. "Go ahead, Five."

The boy was unusually respectful. "If you don't mind my asking, sir. Who's going to be your wingmate?"

"No one, for now. Command will assign someone before too long." Seeing no other questions, Anakin decided to cut the meeting short. "You're all on leave until further notice. I'll keep you updated on the investigation and our flight status. Dismissed."

As Anakin watched the room empty, he reflected that it would be best for the new pilot to be on his wing, anyway. Because of their unusually low attrition rate, Rogue Squadron had grown together in a way that would likely seem unusual to an outsider. The transition process would be eased if Anakin could oversee it personally.

Besides. Anakin could handle himself. He needed to know that none of his pilots were flying alone. He wasn't about to lose anyone else.

Tahiri was not an expert slicer. She had been trained in the skill as much as was necessary for her profession, but it wasn't enough to even think about cracking the Guild database's protected files. Neveretheless, Tahiri had spent more than a decade trying to make up for her lack of expertise with sheer determination.

She had never met her parents, but she had to know who had been responsible for their deaths. She had to know that the suspicion she had harbored for all these years was wrong.

As usual, frustration was Tahiri's only reward for her tedious hours of work. Just as she was about to abandon her futile project, Tahiri heard approaching footsteps.

"Well, well," came a contemptuous voice. "If it isn't the Jade Princess."

_Oh, great._ "Hello, Alema." Tahiri knew nearly every member of the Guild harbored some resentment towards her for the favor Guild Mistress Jade showed her, but Alema was by far the most outspoken of these. "Was there something you needed, besides sour cloudberries?"

The Twi'lek's expression darkened, but Tahiri was not intimidated. "Oh, nothing from _you_," Alema answered scathingly. "I was just wondering what you did to warrant such a _burdensome_ assignment."

_Put a Wookiee in the Med Ward and humiliated a well-trained bounty hunter, you jealous wench._ "You think _you_ should be the one to infiltrate the Rebels?" Tahiri shot back. "Please keep in mind that you can't _sleep_ your way into their ranks." Tahiri's imp was not suggesting laziness on Alema's part, and the Twi'lek's lekku twitched.

"Perhaps not," Alema answered, anger clouding her features. "I'm just surprised Jade is willing to subject her prized pupil to such… temptation. If you even know what to _do_ with a boy, that is."

Tahiri shook her head at the other woman's imprudence. "Bring him back alive so Starkiller doesn't _kill_ us, you idiot."

Alema's lekku twitched again. "Surely you've noticed by now that the boy might have… other uses."

Tahiri rolled her eyes. If Alema was going to survive long as a bounty hunter, she was going to have to learn to curb her many different appetites, including this one.

"Were I you," Alema went on, oblivious to Tahiri's contempt, "I'd probably make sure I caught him somewhere far away… so there'd be a _long_ spaceflight home…"

"I'm sure you would," Tahiri answered shortly.

Alema betrayed her embarrassment by turning a deeper shade of turquoise. She had gotten carried away. But her purpose in coming here became clear when she spoke in a dangerous voice. "Well. Just be sure not to slip up, Veila. It would be a _pity_ if another bounty hunter had to clean up after Jade's star pupil."

_Oh, you witch._ The attempt at intimidation may have been inept, but the threat behind her words was real. "I'll keep that in mind," Tahiri answered, refusing to be threatened.

Alema left without another word, and Tahiri felt certain she had not been as satisfied with the encounter as she had imagined she would be. A pleasant thought, at least.

Tahiri was not oblivious. Already she had heard other bounty hunters whispering about her assignment. In particular, many snide comments by other female bounty hunters similar to Alema's. Tahiri shook her head at their impertinence. Didn't they at least _want_ to be above this kind of thing?

After a moment's contemplation, Tahiri pulled out the datacard Jade had given her and inserted it into the computer. She had planned to review the mission specifics tomorrow morning, when she was more awake, but she might as well have a look at this boy. If only to see why nearly every female bounty hunter in the Guild felt he was worth casually throwing their pride aside for.

The file came up. Oh, _that_ explained the reactions of Alema and the others.

But Tahiri's attention was immediately seized by something quite different. There was something… familiar about this boy. Strange. How was it that he looked familiar to her? The only people Tahiri had ever known were bounty hunters, and she certainly wasn't being sent to catch a bounty hunter.

She felt like she was staring at a dream. Or a dream of a dream. _Relax. Breathe. You're being silly. This is your first assignment; you can't afford to blow it._

So Tahiri did her best to ignore the quiet but insistent voice of destiny.

"She'll do," Starkiller conceded. "But I have to wonder… was that display a testament to her strength, or the others' weakness?"

"Zekk's a fine bounty hunter," Jade answered confidently. "And Lowbacca's a wookiee, but he never even laid a hand on her. You know I train my people very well."

Starkiller nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, she will most certainly do." He drew himself up as he prepared to take his leave of her. And then he spoke the words very few people ever heard from a Sith: "Thank you." And there was a tenderness in his voice that was not Sith at all. He turned to leave.

"Skywalker?"

The Dark Lord stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. She had gone too far this time. No one else would _dare_ —

But then their eyes met, and the anger in his heart stayed. The energy between them said, "I love you" even though neither of them was brave enough to speak the deadly words.

"What do you need with the boy?" Mara asked instead.

"Mara—" Luke employed her equally-unused surname.

Then she asked the question only she could possibly know to ask. "Are you considering a very dangerous career change?"

Starkiller shook his head. He had been hiding Force sensitives in Mara's Bounty Hunter's Guild for decades now, but she had sensed something about this was different. Luke felt it, the current of the Force had changed when he discovered this boy… but he still didn't know what it meant.

"I don't know," he finally answered truthfully. "Mara, the things I've done… the thing I am… I don't know."

Even if he wanted it, was redemption possible for a man who had done the things that Luke Skywalker had done?

The moment of choice would come soon. Either he would turn this boy, the most powerful Force user he had ever sensed, over to his father, or... everything would change.

With a sense of profound desolation, Darth Starkiller left the chamber of the only person fate had allowed him to show any sign of love.


	5. 1x05: Jaina's Secret

_They'll have me whipped for speaking true, thou'lt  
have me whipped for lying, and sometimes I am whipped  
for holding my peace._  
-_King Lear_. Act I, Scene IV.

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
The cantina was unremarkable in every way. It suited Jaina's purposes perfectly because it was dimly lit and noisy. There also weren't any overly helpful – or nosey – servers or serving droids. If one wanted a drink, one simply approached the bar and ordered it.

After a brief, discrete survey of the room, Jaina slipped into the semi-private booth in the corner. She didn't know who her contact was, but whoever it was would find her here.

It didn't take long before someone slipped into the booth with Jaina. Jaina's jaw almost dropped when she recognized Iella Wessiri Antilles, Alliance Intelligence Assistant Director in Charge of Covert Operations.

Iella casually set two drinks down on the table and slid one to Jaina. There were no formal greetings. Iella would not call her "Agent Solo" any time during the course of this conversation. The only time either of them were called by their titles was out in the field. This had to look like a casual conversation, even in these ideal conditions.

"How was your trip in?" Iella asked, casually.

"Interesting," Jaina answered truthfully. Nar Shaddaa – the smugglers' moon – might suit their purposes, but it was certainly not a vacation spot. "You have something" – Jaina did not say _a mission_ outloud – "for me."

Iella nodded, and leaned forward dangerously. "We've sighted Starkiller."

Jaina felt a sudden thrill of excitement. Alliance Intelligence was under standing orders to take out either of the two Sith Lords if they had a chance, and Jaina would happily be the instrument of their destruction after the atrocities they were responsible for.

Just as quickly as she felt the excitement, however, Jaina suppressed it. In her line of work, it was necessary to remain detached. "Where?" she asked after a pause.

"Tatooine," Iella replied casually, as though they were talking about a mutual acquaintance.

"Tatooine?" Jaina replied in disbelief, but kept her voice low. "What the _hell_ is he doing there?"

The Assistant Director shook her head. "Don't know, don't care. He won't be on Tatooine long enough for you to get in position, but we think we know where he's going next. Yavin Four."

Jaina shook her head. Yavin Four was even more remote than Tatooine; uninhabited. It was remarkable only for being the site of one of the earliest battles of the Galactic Civil War. What could Starkiller possibly be looking for there?

But it was like Iella said. Don't know, don't care. What mattered was that Starkiller was out of Imperial space, protected only by whatever military forces he brought with him. He was exposed.

Iella saw the comprehension in Jaina's eyes. "Everything else is secondary," she said, her eyes intense, though her voice was still quiet. "Even your current mission."

Jaina nodded her understanding.

"You're going to need military resources on this one, Jaina. With Starkiller in the system, only an ISD can guarantee extraction if things get dicey. The closest one is—"

"Kashyyk," Jaina supplied without hesitation, her gaze downcast.

"_Everything_ else is secondary," Iella repeated, this time the phrase having more meaning to Jaina. "Do you understand?"

Jaina thought of her brothers, her father; she might very shortly be asking them to risk their lives, and she couldn't even tell them why. She finally looked up to meet Iella's eyes. She knew they wouldn't have assigned her to this mission if they didn't need her; this was their way of telling her she was the best. And it was just an unfortunate coincidence that the hardware they needed was in the care of her father.

That's just the way things went. "I understand," Jaina acknowledged.

In a rare display of concern, Iella patted her on the hand. _It'll be fine,_ she seemed to be saying. Jaina knew Iella had been in similar situations before – with her husband, no less – so she trusted the older woman's reassurance more than she might have otherwise.

Iella slid a datacard across the table, which Jaina slipped into one of her pilot coverall's pockets. "That's a full mission briefing, cover story, and a copy of the official orders your father will be receiving as soon as we finish this conversation. You're to meet him from one of your normal supply routes." She smiled conspiratorially at Jaina at the mention of the supply routes, which had always given her a perfect cover story and allowed her to do some good for the Alliance at the same time. "Good luck, Jaina." Without waiting for reply, Iella slipped back into the shadows.

Taking a quick sip of her drink for show, Jaina made her own discrete exit a few minutes later.

_Tatooine? Yavin Four? What is Starkiller looking for?_

_**Fallen**_

Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)  
Doctor Jacen Solo; chief medical officer, _Eldest_ (male human from Hapes)  
General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Flight Officer Tahiri Veila; Rogue Two; bounty hunter (female human from Tatooine)  
Assistant Director Iella Wessiri Antilles; Alliance Intelligence Deep Cover Ops (female human from Corellia)

**"Jaina's Secret"**

Over the past few days, Anakin had discovered the real purpose of military officers. Combat engagements, live fire training exercises, full-scale battles; all of that was just elaborate smokescreen to put an officer in the position to exercise his real, solemn duty: composing and filing reports.

This was the only possible explanation for why, when his squadron has been grounded for a week while the investigation into the death of Lieutenant Dinger was being conducted, Anakin still found himself buried in paperwork.

A knock on the door startled Anakin, but he immediately seized on this interruption as a rare stroke of mercy from an unforgiving universe. "Come in!" he called enthusiastically.

Anakin's enthusiasm was rewarded by a _very_ attractive woman who managed to make the drab uniform of a fighter pilot look fashionable. She entered the office and saluted smartly. "Flight Officer Veila reporting as ordered, sir."

It took a few moments for those words to register. _This_ was Anakin's new wingmate?

Anakin realized he was staring, and nodded towards the seat on the other side of the desk. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

As she stepped forward to sit down, their eyes met for the first time. Now Anakin felt something completely different. A flash of… recognition? No, that wasn't possible. He had read her file during his sacrifice to the altar of paperwork, and he knew that she had just recently joined the Alliance. There was no way they had met before.

_Where do I know you from?_

He saw it in her eyes, too. She hesitated ever so briefly before sitting down, looking almost startled upon seeing him. _Well, this certainly complicates things._

After yet again realizing he was staring, Anakin also realized he had no idea why he asked her to sit down.

_Start talking, you idiot._ His own voice startled him as much as it did Tahiri when he said, "Normally, I'd like to get you flying right away. But as you've probably been told, we're grounded until the investigation is finished." _Why is this so awkward?_

Tahiri nodded. "I'm sorry about the loss of your pilot."

"Thank you," Anakin answered. "It was a bit of a shock, really. But it's good to have you here." _Very good to have you here… dang it, Solo, snap out of it._

The universe apparently had a surplus of mercy to serve out on this day, as Anakin's commlink buzzed. Anakin smiled apologetically at Tahiri before answering, "Solo. Go."

"There are _way_ too many Solos on this ship for you to answer your commlink that way, son," his father's voice answered.

Anakin smiled. "Sorry, General. What can I do for you?"

"Report to my office immediately."

That was unusual. "Trouble?" Anakin asked.

His father's voice sounded uncertain when he answered, "I'll explain when you get here."

"On my way. Out." Anakin clicked off his comm. He smiled apologetically at Tahiri again. "We'll have to finish this conversation later."

Tahiri smiled in return. "I'll look forward to that." She stood, and saluted again. Then she grinned. "Perhaps over a cup of caf next time?"

Anakin hesitated. Dating subordinates, while not strictly illegal, was generally considered a very, _very_ bad idea. _What about figuring out why in space you're getting all kinds of weird vibes from a subordinate?_ "Perhaps," Anakin finally answered, trying to look less confused than he felt.

Tahiri, still grinning, exited the room without turning her back to him.

All of this left Anakin in a state of deep contemplation. What was going on here? Anakin had never been one to find himself distracted easily by a pretty face. So why did he find himself almost tongue-tied in the presence of the newest member of his squadron?

This was when Anakin first began to realize he believed in destiny.

His commlink beeped again, startling him. "You _are_ planning on joining us, aren't you, Commander Solo?"

"Sorry," Anakin answered, embarrassed. "Got delayed. I'm on my way."

He left the office, shaking his head at himself. This had already been a surreal day, and it wasn't even afternoon yet.

Jaina was trying her best to look completely comfortable. She didn't get to be Alliance Intelligence's top field agent by being incapable of acting, but it was somehow always more different when the audience she needed to fool was her own family. _This is why we always avoid these kinds of situations,_ Jaina reflected. The fact that she was in this situation showed how serious AI was about this mission.

The door slid open to admit her brother, who promptly did his little soldier routine of saluting anyone of higher rank than him in the room (which, of course, was only their father in this case) before sitting down.

"Alright, we're all here," Han said, still looking dubious as he had when she first requested the meeting. "It's your show."

Jaina nodded. "As you know, I've been doing some side work for Fleet Command." No one in the room seemed surprised by this, which was a good start. _The Navy thinks I'm working for the Army, the Army thinks I'm working for the Navy… and it works. This should really scare me._

"Here's the simplest way I can put it. I have an assignment that's going to require a military escort. Command thinks it's going to require a Star Destroyer."

As she expected, it was Anakin who asked the obvious question. "Why doesn't Fleet Command just give us the orders to diver to… where are we diverting to?"

Luckily, Jaina had an answer for that. This wasn't the tricky part yet. "Because the rest of the fleet can't know where we're going. The reason I'm here right now is that I know I can trust you. All of you."

"So, what's the mission?" Jacen asked.

_Oh, good. Get the tricky part out of the way._ "I can't tell you."

Jacen and Anakin both frowned. Her father leaned forward. "Young lady, I can assure you your security clearance isn't higher than mine."

Jaina smiled. "No. But this operation is going to require quite a bit of secrecy." Jaina know what this must sound like to them. _I can't tell you, and I can't tell you_ why _I can't tell you, but don't be suspicious!_

Sure enough, Jaina saw identical looks of bewilderment pass between her brothers and her father.

"I'm sure you know what you're doing," Han finally broke the silence, but he looked very wary all the same. "What resources are you going to need?"

"I'm going to need the _Eldest_ to jump insystem out of scanning range so I can get to the surface in the _Falcon_. I need you to stay on station in case we need to punch our way out. On the surface, I'm going to need at least two Alliance military to guard the ship so my exit vector isn't cut off." Here, she nodded at Anakin. "That's where you come in."

Anakin looked surprised. "Me?"

Jaina was uncomfortable putting her little brother in this kind of position, but as she had already noticed, he was the consummate soldier. "I need people I can trust; that's you. I know you're grounded, but you won't exactly be flying any X-Wings on this. So pick one of your pilots, someone you trust, and we'll be set."

This was simple enough of a request. They just needed a pilot Anakin trusted, who had proved he or she could handle a blaster. With that in mind, Anakin surprised even himself by saying, "I'll take my new pilot, Tahiri Veila."

Anakin seemed to abruptly realize that everyone was staring at him.

"There is an actual _reason_ for that, right?" Jaina asked, bewildered.

Anakin's expression seemed to say, _Oh, right! Reason!_ "She's rated as an above average pilot, but her small arms accuracy is off the charts."

Jaina nodded. "All right, we'll be glad to have her." She nodded to her father. "That's all I have."

"I'm coming too."

It took everyone a second to realize what Jacen had just said. It took Han no less than that second to say, "Request denied."

"Both of my siblings are going on what sounds like a risky mission, I'm going to be there to help them if need be."

Han's eyes narrowed. "Jacen, you won't take it personally when I tell you I'm _very_ hopeful that they won't need your particular type of help."

"But if they _do_, it's better for me to be there, right?"

There was a moment of silence in which it was obvious to both of Jacen's siblings that Han was about to agree, but Jacen was never one to leave an argument to resolve itself. "You and Anakin and even Jaina put yourselves in harm's way all the time. Why can't I? I'm willing to take the risk. Just because I'm not a soldier—"

The expression on Han's face changed dramatically. "_That's_ your problem, Jacen. You _are_ a soldier."

"I'm a _doctor_," Jacen answered reflexively.

"You're a Chief. Medical. _Officer_," Han corrected, emphasizing every word very carefully. "You are an officer in the Alliance Army, whether you like it or not. And one of the _first_ things a headstrong officer needs to learn is to respect his commanding officer."

Jacen and Han just stared at each other for a few seconds, as though seeing each other for the first time. It was during this brief span that Jaina and Anakin finally had a moment to realize what had just happened; the argument had happened so fast, they hadn't had time to be shocked until just now.

To Jaina's surprise, it was Anakin who broke the stalemate. "Sir, may I request a word in private?"

"You may request a word in public," Han answered. "We're all family here, aren't we?"

"Sir, it would really be more appropriate—"

"Spit it out, son."

That didn't seem entirely fair to Jaina. From Jacen he demanded military discipline, from Anakin he demanded the opposite. _Of course,_ Jaina realized. _Anakin's too military for him, Jacen's too civilian._

Anakin swallowed, obviously uncomfortable. "Sir, I believe you are allowing your emotions to cloud your military judgment."

Now Han finally seemed to think about the situation. "I can see where you'd get that impression; I believe I will have that word with you in private later, Commander Solo." The return to military form was either a way of pushing Anakin away, or a way of conceding to his preferred style. Either way, Han turned his attention away from his younger son and towards his older son. "I believe you had a request, Doctor Solo?"

"Sir, I request permission to assist with this combat operation," Jacen said, obviously hating every syllable of military language.

"Permission granted," Han answered with a quick nod. If he noticed the resentment in Jacen's voice, he was very good at hiding it. He stood, and so did the others, though Jacen was a bit slower to do so. "Dismissed."

As Jacen was leaving, he turned back as his father called his name.

"We'll talk more about this later, understood?"

Jacen's forced smile was almost a wince. "I'll look forward to that."

Anakin was relieved to be with his siblings again. Even after Jacen's argument with their father, it was easy for him to pretend things were back to normal. To them, Tahiri was nothing more than one of Anakin's pilots who would shortly be joining them on this mission.

Jacen caught up with them, and they headed for the caffeteria. Jaina only stayed for a few minutes, and seemed distracted the whole time. Jacen, of course, was very rattled after his argument with their father.

_Okay. Almost back to normal._

After Jaina had left, Anakin set down his glass and said to Jacen, "Hey, I think we need to talk about this. It might end up being your first time in a firefight."

Jacen's eyes widened slightly for a moment, but he quickly resumed his passive expression. "I've been on battlefields before, Anakin."

"_After_ the battle," Anakin answered. "This is different. Trust me."

Jacen must have seen the haunted look in Anakin's eyes, because he nodded and did not argue.

Anakin realized this was the first time he had ever felt like he had something to teach his older brother. In a way, it was kind of scary.

"At some point, you _will_ feel the need to do something heroic," Anakin told him. "Don't. No matter what the situation is. I take it you're not planning on doing any shooting?"

Jacen shook his head. "That would be against my oath."

"Good. Just keep your head down, and follow our lead." He smiled reassuringly at his older brother. "You'll be fine."

Jaina wasn't used to wearing fatigues, but she had to admit, they were pretty comfortable in a utilitarian way.

The flight in had been very smooth. There had been no sign that the Imperials even detected them. Now, after running a kilometer through the jungle, Jaina was perched on top of one of the minor temples near the Great Temple.

There was no telling how long Starkiller had been inside, but he definitely _was_ inside. Stormtroopers were guarding every entrance of the Temple, making it impossible to get in or out. But they couldn't cover all of the surrounding temples. Jaina would get her shot.

If the Sith Lord ever left the Temple, that is. What was taking him so long?

_Do you realize it, Starkiller? Do you even realize that your reign of terror is about to end? That all of the lives you've taken, all the worlds you've devastated… all of them are about to be avenged?_

No. Two stormtroopers left the building, and then a black cloaked figure emerged.

Jaina held her breath; she felt her blood racing with excitement. _No. Calm. Focus._ Jaina adjusted the sniper rifle on her shoulder, peered through the sight, and began tracking her target. She knew she would probably only get one shot.

_Focus,_ she reminded herself. There was nothing but the shot. The target was unimportant. Just the shot. She had done this a thousand times before, and would do it again.

Jaina squeezed the trigger. As the rifle recoiled against her shoulder, Jaina had to fight not to cheer outloud. It was a perfect shot. Elation made her feel light-headed. Starkiller was—

Blocking the shot with a lit lightsaber. The Sith had moved with impossible quickness. Jaina slammed her fist against the stone wall in frustration. _Damn._ It was impossible! No one could move that quickly!

Before Jaina could even line up another shot, the door burst open, and she spun away from the window just in time for a blaster bolt to hit her in the right arm.

White hot pain almost sent Jaina to her knees, and _did_ send her weapon clattering to the ground. The fact that the shot would have killed her had she not moved so quickly was small consolation.

Still, she had to get out of this. Without thinking, guided only by adrenaline, Jaina sent one of the stormtroopers into the wall with a brutal kick to the midsection, spun, and slammed the elbow of her uninjured arm into the other trooper's gut, bringing him to his knees so she could kick him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground.

Jaina stood there for a moment, breathing quickly. She glanced at her arm, immediately regretted doing so, and realized she _had_ to get out of here. Only sheer adrenaline was keeping her from collapsing. _Run._

The rest of the Temple would be full of stormtroopers by now, and she couldn't fight through all of them. So, Jaina took the only exit vector left to her. She ran to the nearest window, and went tumbling into the darkness.

It had been very easy for Tahiri to infiltrate the Alliance. Essentially, she did exactly what someone who really wanted to be a Rebel would do; she enlisted. It was not even necessary to use a false identity, as she had never done anything as Tahiri Veila to cause any problems with a background check.

Thanks to the advanced combat training she had received at the Guild, she passed her proficiency tests with flying colors. How this apparently unremarkable girl managed to do so didn't raise any eyebrows, as the background check and proficiency tests were completely separate entities. You pass the background test (or spend an enjoyable afternoon with an Alliance interrogator, which Tahiri's unremarkable public record spared her), and then you move on to the next step. Not very smart on the Alliance's part; the process really should be more integrated.

Of course, the evaluators had been all too glad to see someone who was combat-ready and needed no further training; the Alliance wasn't exactly overburdened with excess personnel, so getting Tahiri to the front lines as soon as possible was their goal.

That's when things got downright scary.

Everything thus far had gone well, but not "too" well. Essentially, everything was going exactly as expected. Tahiri assumed her next step would have to be slicing into the Alliance computers and making sure she got assigned to the _Eldest_, the ship where Rogue Squadron was stationed. She assumed incorrectly.

Tahiri found out the next morning that she was being assigned _to_ Rogue Squadron. By some fluke of fate, the squadron was one member short. When she found out she was going to be Solo's wingmate… if there were such a thing as things going too well, this was it.

So, after a whirlwind of a few days, she found herself on a mission with the man she was sent to capture. They were almost alone on an almost-deserted planet. This was the perfect opportunity to nab him.

There was, of course, the small detail that she had been dreaming about this man since she was a child. And that he seemed to be a noble man; the picture of a soldier that you rarely actually encounter, and have trouble believing when you do.

_Stop it. Just because this is your first hard assignment doesn't mean it's going to be your last._

"We've got company," Anakin announced.

Tahiri peered through her electrobinoculars. She saw white shapes moving purposefully towards their position. _Stormtroopers._ Tahiri was fairly certain her quarry was eventually being turned into the Imperials. Who else would want the boy? Besides herself, of course— _Stop it!_ Tahiri scolded herself.

Even if he was eventually being turned into the Imperials, it would not do for her to turn him over here, now. Her orders had been to bring him back to Jade. She could not afford a slip up on her first assignment, even a minor one.

_Okay. So help him fight off the stormtroopers, tie him up, and race back to the Guild – okay, maybe not race…_ Tahiri shook her head again. _Stop it. Be a professional._

Distracted by her thoughts, Tahiri didn't even notice that the shooting had started.

And then Anakin was in front of her, and two bright flashes of light illuminated the mask of pain his face had become.

_What—_ Tahiri started to think, then realized what had happened. _Oh no. Oh no! No, no, no, no!_ Time seemed to stop until Anakin staggered forward.

Without thinking, Tahiri gently caught the boy as he started to fall towards her. Her blaster came up in her right hand, and she started shooting. Everything was a blur, but she somehow managed to down all of the approaching stormtroopers.

All two of them.

_Sentry,_ she analyzed the situation without really trying to. _More will be on the way shortly._

Tahiri almost shot Jaina before she realized who she was. She considered shooting her anyway, because the easiest way to get Anakin off this planet as her prisoner would be alone. But right now, she was more worried about getting him off the planet alive than in her captivity.

Besides, Jaina didn't look like she was going to need much help dying. She staggered towards the ship, and Tahiri followed her, still supporting Anakin.

"Jacen!" Tahiri called as they neared the ship. The doctor descended the boarding ramp a few steps before seeing his siblings, and his eyes widened in horror. "Take her," Tahiri said, motioning towards Jaina as she passed Jacen on the ramp. She deposited Anakin facedown on a bunk before heading to the cockpit.

The ship was shuddering slightly from small-arms fire, but the hull armor easily held. Tahiri threw herself into the pilot's seat and started powering up the ship.

Jacen was frozen with indecision as he gently set his sister down on a bunk next to his brother. Both of the were wounded badly. Both of them would probably die without prompt medical attention.

There was no escaping this. Jacen was about to choose which of his siblings was going to live.

With stormtroopers still firing futilely at the freighter, Tahiri blasted away from the surface of Yavin Four. Almost immediately, she was dodging Imperial fighters.

As she neared the edge of the atmosphere, Tahiri saw the Alliance's Star Destroyer enter weapons range and begin firing at the nearest capital ships that might otherwise have hindered her progress.

Tahiri's mind raced with possibilities. The Alliance was unknowingly providing her with an exit vector if she wanted it. Once she made the jump to lightspeed, she could make sure Jacen treated her brother's injuries, and then lock up him and his sister – if she was still alive. Or she could kill them if they proved to be too much trouble.

No. Tahiri knew she didn't want to kill them; didn't want to kill anyone. Besides, what if Anakin's injuries were too serious for Jacen to treat them without access to the better medical facilities aboard the Star Destroyer?

And then there was the small matter of Tahiri not being entirely sure she wanted to go through with her assignment.

Tahiri slammed her palm against the dashboard in frustration. Damn it. This was going to be her best opportunity to escape with the boy. Why couldn't she just react the way she was supposed to? Why couldn't she be a cold-hearted bounty hunter like Jade?

Why did Anakin have to be so— so— Brave. Noble. Why did he have to be so _good_?

"_Millennium Falcon_, this is the _Eldest_. We are sending you a fighter escort; please follow them into the docking bay."

Tahiri watched the Alliance fighters move closer on the display. She still had time to make a getaway. That would be the smart thing to do; let everything else sort itself out. _Go,_ Tahiri's rational mind begged.

But indecisiveness still gripped her. It just didn't feel _right_ to do what she knew all logic compelled her to do.

For the first time in her life, Tahiri didn't do the smart thing. She turned towards the Alliance fighters, and vowed to bring Anakin home safely. _For how long?_ Surely she couldn't abandon her assignment just because the boy had saved her life. Just because the boy she had been dreaming about for as long as she remembered had saved her life.

_Damn it._

Exhausted, Jacen kneeled next to his sister and gasped in relief as he was finally able to resuscitate her. _Thank the Force._ Her injured arm was in a bacta cast, and he had treated the head trauma she seemed to have sustained from what he could only guess was falling from a three-story building. He shook his head. _How did she even make it back?_ The rest of her injuries could wait for later.

With a feeling of dread, Jacen turned to his brother's motionless form. As he pulled Anakin's shirt off, the nasty-looking burns on his back made Jacen wince. They were even worse than he had thought.

Not because he expected to find anything, but because it was what he was supposed to do, Jacen felt his brother's neck for a pulse.

Jacen's eyes widened in shock as he felt a faint pulse. _Very_ faint. But it was there. _How—?_

But there was no time to worry about that. Jacen quickly got to work treating Anakin's injuries.

Han was there, out of uniform, to watch as his son and daughter were dumped into bacta tanks. He gazed in open admiration at his other son directed the medical staff with the composure of a man twice his age.

There would be no more arguing. No more tension. Jacen was a hero. And Han had never been more proud of him than he was right now.

Once they had done everything they could but wait, Jacen left his Assistant Chief in charge, and approached his father. "They're going to be fine," he informed Han, looking intensely relieved. "Both of them.

"Anakin had some nasty blaster burns – Tahiri says he jumped in front of fire for her." Jacen shook his head. "Right after he had lectured me about resisting the urge to be a hero."

Han smiled. That certainly sounded like Anakin.

"Jaina is going to need significant tissue regeneration in her right arm, but that's easy enough to take care of. It also looks like she took quite a tumble at some point – three stories, at least – but I was able to treat the trauma, and she's going to be just fine."

Without thinking, Han hugged his son. Jacen stiffened at first, but then he was hugging his father back.

"Dad… can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Han nodded, and they stepped into Jacen's office. It was much different than Han's office; the paperwork was about the same, but there were monitors with constant updates on patients, and even a microscope and a few other examination devices on a desk in the corner in case Jacen wanted to work here instead of in the lab.

"What's on your mind?" Han asked.

Jacen stood behind his desk, looking very uncomfortable. He looked around the office for a moment, seemed to come to a decision, and then announced, "Dad, I need a leave of absence."

Han felt incredibly guilty. He had pushed him too far. "Son, if this is about our discussion earlier—"

"It's not," Jacen assured him. But he looked almost as though he wished it were. "I just… need some time."

"Son, I don't need to tell you we need you here," Han said. "Your brother and sister would be dead if—"

"I _killed_ him, Dad," Jacen said, looking shaken. "I had to choose between them. I had to make a choice…" his voice made it obvious that he was on the verge of tears. "I had to make a call. So I killed Anakin and saved Jaina." He fell into his chair, and wiped his eyes swiftly with the back of his hand.

Han placed his hands on the desk, the closest he could get to his son, who obviously wanted to be alone based on the fact that he had placed the desk between them. "All evidence to the contrary. That _is_ him in the bacta tank, isn't it?"

Jacen shook his head in exasperation. "I have _no_ idea how he's alive, Dad, but it isn't because of me. Every piece of medical knowledge I have tells me that I killed him by not treating him immediately, yet somehow he's alive."

"Maybe you knew—"

"I didn't know _anything_! The end result doesn't matter. I made the choice. I killed Anakin to save Jaina. _How can I live with myself_ after making a choice like that, Dad?"

Han desperately wanted to hug his son, but with every ounce of self control he stayed on the other side of the desk. "Jacen, he's a soldier. He'll—"

"_Of course_ he'll understand," Jacen said, shaking his head. "Don't you get it? That's the point. He's so damn… _good_, and I was willing to kill him because I knew he'd want me to save Jaina, not him. I can never…" Jacen's voice caught, and now he didn't bother trying to fight off tears. "I can never be like that. I went on this mission because I wanted to be like him, like them… but I can't."

As Jacen started to lose control of the tears, Han stepped around the desk and pulled his son close. "It's alright, son… it's alright."

Jacen, trembling with the effort, somehow managed to compose himself again, and Han stepped back.

"You aren't serious about the leave of absence, are you?" Han asked.

Jacen bit his lip. "I am. I need to… I need some time, to clear my head. I mean… what if it's a choice between my family and someone else's? What if next time, Anakin and Syal are injured? How do I tell Wedge that I killed his daughter because I love my brother more?"

"That would be rather difficult, as she's still in training and can't fly in combat until she's seventeen," Han pointed out.

"You know what I mean, Dad." His voice almost emotionless, Jacen repeated, "Sir, I respectfully request that you grant me an indefinite leave of absence." He paused. "So I don't have to resign my commission."

Han couldn't, wouldn't call Jacen's bluff. He couldn't take the risk that his son would actually end his career. "Permission granted," he said. He stopped his son as he was about to leave the room with a hand on his shoulder. "Please take care of yourself, son."


	6. 1x06: Tangled Webs

_O what tangled webs we weave  
When first we practice to deceive._  
-Sir Walter Scott

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
Tahiri was staring at her ceiling, as though she hoped to find the answer to her predicament somehow written there. Naturally, no answer was forthcoming, from the ceiling or elsewhere.

By all rights, this should have been an exceptionally easy first assignment. The difficult part, the reason Tahiri had been assigned to such an otherwise easy mission in the first place, should have been infiltrating the Rebel Alliance, or Alliance of Free Planets, or whatever they were calling themselves these days. _That_, of course, had turned out to be unexpectedly simple. So, really, what the mission now entailed was waiting for an opportune moment and nabbing an unsuspecting target. And an opportune moment shouldn't be too elusive now that Anakin trusted Tahiri and relied on her more than most of the his other pilots.

There was just the one problem. She didn't want to do it.

So, while the rest of Rogue Squadron was enjoying their downtime, Tahiri was staring at her deplorably unhelpful ceiling. That is, until the comm unit on her wall started beeping.

Tahiri frowned. She barely even knew how to use the thing. Its usual function was for soldiers to contact their families whenever it was safe to do so; of course, Tahiri had no such need. Thus hers had remained unused until now.

It couldn't be someone from the Guild. Could it? How could they know where she was assigned?

Well. There was only one way to find out. Tahiri accepted the transmission -- text-only, as it turned out. She read it completely through, without really comprehending it. The sender's address indicated a fairly typical commercial communications network provider, and it appeared to be a mundane message from her brother, full of trivial details about life at home. The problem, of course, was that she didn't _have_ a brother.

Home. The only home Tahiri had ever had was the Guild, and she wasn't sure she entirely missed it, though she was in no position to sort through those emotions at present. Whether the message was from the Guild was no longer in question. But _who_ would be trying to contact her?

With the understanding that the whole thing was a code, Tahiri re-read the message. One paragraph in particular jumped out at her, and seemed somehow different from the rest of the otherwise mundane message.

_You wouldn't __believe__ how much time I've had to spend with sister lately. She seems convinced that if this new job doesn't work out for you, she'll have to come down there and give them a piece of her mind. You know that wouldn't make Mother very happy._

A few things were immediately obvious. "Mother" had to be Guildmistress Jade. "Sister"... well, that had to be Alema, based on the content. Someone was warning her that Alema was going to try to finish the job if she didn't get it done soon, and that Guildmistress Jade might even be starting to have doubts about her start pupil.

But who in the galaxy was this "brother"? Tahiri wasn't particularly close with any men in the Guild.

After pondering this for a few moments, Tahiri had a sudden flash of memory. Her and Zekk circling, ready to attack. Zekk looking wary, but also... something else. Eager, almost. Even the look of disappointment on the beaten boy's face seemed tempered by something... admiration?

_Oh hell._ So _don't need this to get even_ more _complicated._

Naturally, it was at that exact moment that Tahiri's door chimed. _The universe hates me._

"Come in," Tahiri called, as casually as she could manage.

As she expected, the object of her mission, dilemma, and desire stepped into the room, oblivious to her distress. "Hi, Anakin greeted, smiling warmly. Not exactly a typical exchange between officers.

Tahiri almost sighed outloud. The reality of the situation seemed somehow farther away, less important, in his presence. "Hi yourself," she greeted in return, feeling suddenly as casual as she had earlier tried to convey.

"I was wondering," Anakin continued, betraying slight nervousness by rubbing the back of his neck, "if you were still interested in that cup of caf we agreed on if I survived."

Tahiri briefly glanced at the message from her "brother" before smiling at Anakin. This was getting dangerous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Fallen**_

Leia Organa Solo; President, Alliance of Free Planets (female human from Alderaan)  
Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)  
Flight Officer Tahiri Veila; Rogue Two (female human from Tatooine)  
Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Doctor Jacen Solo; Alliance Medical Officer (male human from Hapes)  
Commander Jagged Fel; 181st TIE Interceptor Group (male human from Corellia)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Tangled Webs"**

It was understandable that Jacen's mother wasn't waiting to meet him at the docking bay. He was, in fact, slightly shocked to be ushered into her office upon his arrival. He had assumed that she would be in the middle of an important meeting.

As it turned out, she was. Jacen recognized everyone in the room, if not by name certainly by face, as being extremely important. He felt a bit out of place in his military fatigues, and assumed he had been taken into the office by mistake, but his mother smiled and waved him to a seat. "Jacen, good. Come in."

Still feeling somewhat self-conscious, Jacen sat down somewhat out of the way of the main group, but still somewhat near his mother. Everything felt very awkward; he wanted to talk to his mother, but she wasn't his mother right now, she was the President, and he didn't want to do or say anything to embarass her. As she continued speaking to one of her advisors, and Jacen continuedl wondering why he was here when Winter leaned over to whisper to him.

"She wants you here to observe."

"Observe what?" Jacen asked.

Winter shrugged.

"Alright," Leia said. "Now that all that's taken care of, there's something you all need to know. We've recently been approached by an Imperial Moff who is interested in negotiating a strategic alliance."

The room somehow seemed to get even more quiet before someone asked, "Which Moff?"

Leia paused briefly before answering heavily, "Kuat."

Several gasps of shock were stifled, but the general air of the meeting had changed noticably either way.

"I'll want to hear your thoughts at our general staff meeting this afternoon," Leia went on. "In the meantime, this will certainly give you something to think about during lunch, yes? Thank you all."

The dismissal was impossible to miss, and did not invite further discussion. With very little conversation, unlike the exchange of pleasantries Jacen assumed followed most of these meetings, Leia's staff began filing out of the room, eventually leaving Leia and Jacen alone; even Winter retreated from the room. Finally feeling the pressure of the unfamiliar setting ease, Jacen walked up to his mother and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Leia said when she finally tore herself away from her son. Then she hesitated. "_Are_ you okay?"

Jacen shrugged. "I'm sure Dad told you the pertinent details."

Leia winced at the formality of his response, but did not say anything about it. "Jacen…"

"You're not going to convince me it was all okay, Mom," Jacen insisted stubbornly. "I'm sorry, I know I'm letting everyone down by leaving… but I just need some time. To sort things out. I don't know… I don't know if I can keep being a doctor if I can't…"

"Jacen," Leia interrupted, "this might be hard for you to hear, but you need to stop being so hard on yourself."

"Why would that be hard to hear?" Jacen answered, still sounding angry at himself. "It's exactly what I want to hear, isn't it?"

"No," Leia answered. "You want me to be mad at you. You want everyone to be mad at you. And do you know why?"

"Because I'm deranged?"

Leia sighed. "Jacen… you betray your own nature all the time. You can be so gentle, so caring, so understanding… so loving… but you choose to bury it under a staggering mountain of moral certainty. You have impossibly high standards, which makes you judge yourself and others too harshly."

Jacen was too caught off guard to effectively argue. "Shesh?" he asked, instead, trying to put some distance between them and the topic of his own psyche.

He immediately regretted the tactic as his mother looked incredibly weary. "It's a terrible decision, Jacen. I realize I can't trust her, but I also can't ignore what she's offering. If she's telling the truth, we might actually be able to end the war."

End the war? The concept was completely foreign to Jacen. As much as he hated war, he had been intimately acquainted with it since his early childhood. The idea of it ever ending had never occurred to him.

And suddenly Jacen understood his mother a lot better than he ever had. She approached the decisions she made as President almost exactly the way he approached his decisions as a doctor. And what she faced now was her equivalent of his choice between Jaina and Anakin.

Now Jacen decided to stop running from the topic. "Mom. Why did you want me here?"

Leia actually hesitated before answering. "I needed you to see this. The timing of your leave of absence actually ended up being remarkably good."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn to compromise, Jacen. And you need to learn how all this works."

"Why?" Jacen repeated.

"Because you're going to be President someday."

Jacen stared openly at his mother now. _What?_ "I know you're not suggesting some kind of inherited monarchy."

"No, Jacen. They're going to force you to. And they're going to be right."

"But you just said--"

"Listen to me, Jacen," Leia insisted. "You're going to be President someday, and moral certainty is not a position you can be in and make decisions on behalf of billions of people. Not unless you're tapped into some source of knowledge far beyond human experience."

"Like the Jedi?"

Leia's expression darkened. "The Jedi made plenty of mistakes, Jacen."

"Isn't your hatred of the Jedi an example of moral certainty?" Jacen pressed.

"No one's perfect." Leia sighed. "And for all of their other problems, at least the Jedi realized... usually... that they were in no position to tell other people how to live their lives. They resisted the temptation to become a governing force. And I have to give them credit for that."

"What if I don't want to be President, Mom?" The idea seemed so far-fetched, Jacen hadn't really thought about whether he would want it or not. He had never even considered it. He was a doctor, for stars' sake.

"Oh, I know you, Son. I know you _don't_ want to. That's how I know you _will_." She sighed. "But we have to survive that long. Which means we have to figure out what to do with Shesh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jaina visited a cantina, it was usually for one of two reasons: assessing the mood of a local population, or discretely meeting with a contact in public. Very rare were the occasions when she actually went to a cantina for its more typical use.

Tonight was one of those occasions. Tonight she was here to gather alcohol, not information.

A few shots of Ithorian Mist later, Jaina was still seeing Darth Starkiller in her gun sights at the bottom of every glass. She noticed in a disinterested way that the man who sat down next to her was an Imperial pilot before she noticed in a slightly less disinterested way that he was very cute. She took her time noticing the latter before picking up on the fact that he was clearly disgruntled about something.

Jaina's instincts as an Intelligence agent kicked back in and told her she had stumbled upon a very useful source of information after all. Certain _other_ instincts told her she had perhaps stumbled upon a source of something else. _Hell, why not both?_ Jaina was just drunk enough to seriously entertain this notion; of course, her training insured that no amount of alcohol would make her loose-tongued in any dangerous way. So there really was no danger.

Jaina had weighed the risks and rewards, arguments and counter-arguments, long before the Imperial pilot noticed there was a very attractive looking woman sitting next to him, apparently equally interested in consuming brain cell-murdering quantities of alcohol. That, of course, was enough to start a conversation on just about any planet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six Alliance Y-wings streaked towards the atmosphere. In the lead fighter, Anakin was trying his best to keep himself from being distracted by the fact that a very beautiful woman was sitting very close behind him in the gunner's seat.

_Focus,_ Anakin scolded himself. He was going to need to get over this crush he had somehow developed for his wingmate. It _might_ be okay for two pilots to have a relationship, but not the Commander.

Of course, the Alliance didn't have any rules against it...

_Focus,_ Anakin repeated to himself resolutely.

APPROACHING TARGET.

"Alright, Rogues," Anakin called over the comm. "Two passes, empty your bomber payloads, and get out of here before their air support aarrives. We won't outfly much in these crates."

Comm clicks acknowledged the orders, and Anakin banked and began descending, the other five fighters following in his wake.

Anti-starfighter fire erupted from the ground, but the Y-wings were flying at extreme firing range. Even with their limited maneuverability, they were able to complete two successful bombing runs with minimal damage.

Everything was going great when Anakin suddenly felt an unexplained wave of anxiety, that something was very, _very_ wrong.

Proximity alarms started blaring, at the same time one of his pilots shouted, "SIR! Incoming fighters!"

_Oh hell._ "Escape vectors! Rogues, get out of here!"

Laserfire began raining from the sky, forcing Anakin to lose altitude, and fall into range of the anti-starfighter batteries. The next several minutes were spent dodging like crazy. It took Anakin several minutes to realize that all of the fighters were following _him_, not the rest of his squadron.

_It's a trap._

"Sir—"

"Get _out_ of here, Rogues! That's an order!"

"But sir, they're not—"

"_I said that's an order_."

Then Anakin's fighter shook violently, and he was forced to lose even more altitude as an entire squadron of TIE Interceptors swooped towards him. Within minutes, Anakin was out of range of the Imperial base's defenses and over wilderness. Either he would lose the TIEs – doubtful – or he would be able to find somewhere to eject and hide in the wilderness. That would make any rescue mission very problematic, but it would also make capture equally unlikely.

Any further thoughts along this line were cut short when two blasts hit the back of his fighter and both engines died. And another hit overloaded everything. His displays exploded, and Anakin screamed in pain as the sparks caused angry burns on whatever flesh was not covered by his flight suit.

"Anakin?" Tahiri sounded concerned. Anakin tried to shake his head to indicate he was okay, but he was too busy trying not to crash.

Another hit, and propulsion was completely gone. The fighter started dropping like a rock.

Alarms blared throughout the cockpit. Anakin fought with his controls, but it was no use.

"Thrusters are unresponsive," he shouted to Tahiri over the noise. "At this altitude..." He turned away from his instruments to face Tahiri. Her eyes were widened slightly in alarm, but she didn't look terrified. "I'm sorry," Anakin said, not knowing what else to say.

The turbulence was too strong for Anakin to continue the awkward position necessary to face her. The g-forces pressed him against his seat as the ground rushed up to meet them.

_No!_ Anakin shouted silently.

Everything stopped. The insistent beeping of the altitude alert indicating rapid descent. The shaking. Even the g-forces pressing Anakin against his seat. He felt vaguely as though he were floating.

So this is what it feels like to be dead. Odd; Anakin hadn't even felt the impact. He must have been killed instantly.

"Anakin."

Tahiri? Well. The afterlife would certainly be pleasant if he got to spend it with her.

No. Something was wrong. Anakin wasn't actually floating in nothingness. He could feel his flight restraints holding him, even as gravity tried to tug him forward. Slowly but surely, Anakin realized he still felt pain the burns and scrapes he had sustained during the battle.

"_Anakin_," Tahiri repeated, more forcefully this time. She was trying to get his attention, but there was something else. Surprise, almost... _awe_.

Anakin opened his eyes to find himself, as he had already realized, still in the cockpit of his Y-wing. And he saw the ground below them. A few meters below them.

_We're floating in midair,_ Anakin abruptly realized.

Anakin gasped in shock, and whatever spell had previously held them just above the ground was broken. The ground rushed up to meet them, crushing the nose of the Y-wing. Another violent impact shook the fighter as it flipped over, something hit Anakin in the head, and he knew no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a great deal of effort, Tahiri had managed to get an unconscious Anakin to safety.

She had ejected right before the fighter finished crashing and flipped over. A rather unorthodox maneuver, certainly, but there weren't very many tips about what to do when your fighter is suspended in midair and then crashes nose-first in the Combat Training Manuals.

What _was_ that about, anyway? Tahiri shook her head. No obvious explanation was forthcoming. A Jedi could probably have managed the feat, but Anakin was no Jedi. The realization hit her full force. _Anakin_ had somehow stopped the fighter from crashing, whether he realized it or not.

Of course, he looked somewhat less formidable right now, as Tahiri was busy treating his injuries. She had satisfied herself that Anakin had not broken any bones, had no internal bleeding, and had not suffered any significant trauma – all of which were almost miraculous – and quickly set to work treating the nastier of the burns and abrasions.

"What--" Anakin mumbled as he woke up, finding his mind still muddled with confusion, even as the pain lessened.

"Luckily the med-kit wasn't destroyed in the crash," Tahiri answered. "Just about everything else was, though."

"You know, nothing really seems to go right when I'm around you," Anakin informed her with mock annoyance. "I get shot... crash..."

As the confusion began to clear, Anakin realized that most of his injuries had already been treated, and Tahiri was now rubbing bacta gel on his back. It felt very, _very_ good, but was also unnecessary, which he pointed out to her.

"Oh, shut up," Tahiri dismissed, almost annoyed. "Not only do you need the medical attention, you know you're enjoying it."

Anakin probably would have retorted had his eyes not already closed in pleasure, and not just from the relief the healing gel provided.

_Now,_ Tahiri realized. _It would be so easy…_ It would. She was in a very favorable position, and Anakin was helpless beneath her. But… she wasn't sure she wanted to.

_Oh come on,_ she chided herself. _You have to do it... it doesn't matter what you_ want. _He's your target. This is your job, your life. You're a bounty hunter._ But Tahiri couldn't deny that Anakin was not the only one enjoying the physical contact.

Anakin actually whimpered as Tahiri's hands – without her particularly telling them to – began playing with his hair. Against her better judgment, Tahiri relaxed, a satisfied smile lifting her lips as Anakin writhed with pleasure under her touch. "Who's the commander now?" she whispered playfully.

After a few moments of motionlessness, Anakin turned around under her and half-sat up. Tahiri didn't really move, so she still straddled his waist. Another snide comment died on Tahiri's lips at the intense look in Anakin's eyes. She felt herself drowning in his blue eyes. _Oh no…_

And then they were kissing urgently, their arms carelessly winding around each other. And their fate was sealed.


	7. 1x07: Open Minds

_O land of password, handgrip, wink and nod,  
Of open minds as open as a trap_  
-Seamus Heaney, "Whatever You Say Say Nothing"

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
The greatest misconception about interstellar war, reflected Leia, was that it was simple.

For thirty years, against all odds, the Rebel Alliance had fought the vastly superior military of the Galactica Empire to a virtual standstill. Realistically speaking, what they had accomplished was impossible. This, of course, was the substance of the discussion of every security council meeting.

Today, there was one new addition to the decade-long discussion. "Kuat's forces would give us the ability to fight an offensive war with the Empire," Wedge was saying. "I can't even begin to estimate how long we can keep holding off the Empire if we keep going the way we are, Madam President."

Leia nodded; like everyone else in the room, she knew how precarious their position was. True, maybe they could maintain their current territory for a decade, maybe more. After they could no longer hold all of their territory, contingency plans called for a withdrawal to the Hapes Cluster. That would buy them another few years, possibly even the rest of the current generation's lifetime.

But the only hope for their children was, and always had been, an offensive war with the Empire.

"An offensive war with the Empire might not last very long," Intelligence Director Ors pointed out, "_and_ it might be the last thing we ever do."

No one resented Ors for her comments; someone had to say it. Now Leia entered the discussion. "Yes, it's important that we be aware of the magnitude of the decision we're facing. We would be risking _everything_, even if we can trust Shesh."

"But we can _win_," Wedge pressed. "What the hell are we still fighting for if not for that?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Leia cautioned. "I need to consult with Isolder, Ackbar, and Chewbacca. If we make this decision, we're making it for the entire Alliance." She smiled encouragingly at each of her advisors in turn. "Thank you all for your input, and I'll keep you apprised of any developments."

"Thank you, Madam President," Wedge nodded, and his holo disappeared.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jan echoed, and was gone as well.

Only Han's holo remained active; Winter discretely left the room, while Jacen started to rise, uncertain. Leia waved him back into his seat. "Any word about Anakin?" she asked her husband.

"Search and rescue is always problematic in enemy territory," her husband answered, looking pained at not having better news. "These things take time. But you really shouldn't be worrying about that right now, you have enough—"

"Han, do you think it's even remotely possible that I can forget our son is in danger by conscious effort?"

"No," Han conceded. "We're doing everything we can. We'll find him… he's my son too, you know."

Leia's look told him she knew. She hoped it also told him she missed him.

It did. "I love you, Princess."

Leia smiled warmly. "I know."

Looking reluctant, Han switched off the connection, and Leia sat for a moment in silence before remembering Jacen was still in the room. She looked up to see him looking pensive.

"What?" she asked gently.

"Nothing," he replied reflexively.

Leia was about to press her son further when the comm buzzed, a priority message. She sighed. "Go ahead."

"Sorry to interrupt, Madam President," came Winter, sounding unsettled. "The _Millennium Falcon_ just docked a moment ago. Your daughter says she needs to speak with you immediately."

At the mention of his sister, Jacen immediately perked up.

"Have her escorted—" Leia started.

The door hissed open and Jaina, looking harried, stepped in.

"Never mind."

Before Leia could even attempt a greeting, Jaina blurted out, "Mom, we're in _huge_ trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Fallen**_

Leia Organa Solo; President, Alliance of Free Planets (female human from Alderaan)

General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)

Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millennium Falcon _(female human from Hapes)

Commander Jagged Fel; 181st TIE Interceptor Group (male human from Corellia)

Doctor Jacen Solo; Alliance Medical Officer (male human from Hapes)

Grand Moff Viqi Shesh; Imperial Governor (female human from Kuat)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Open Minds"**

Jaina knew she had a lot of explaining to do. She stepped past the door, allowing it to close, and approached the table.

By the time she noticed Jacen was in the room, he was hugging her tightly. She squeezed him reassuringly in return, and stepped away to accept a hug from her mother as well.

"Maybe we should move to my State Room," Leia suggested. "Unless you think the Security Council needs to join us?"

Jaina knew her mother meant it as a joke, but she made a show of seriously considered it before deciding, "No. I think it would be better for now if only you knew. But maybe you can get Dad on the line?"

Leia's raised eyebrow suggested that she was surprised, but not incredulous, that Jaina's news was so important. She stepped away to give instructions to her communications officer to get General Solo back on the line.

While she was doing that, Jaina turned to her brother. They just looked at each other for a few moments, before Jaina asked, "Speaking of Dad… how—"

"I haven't really talked to him since I took leave," Jacen answered. It sounded casual, but Jaina could hear the pain behind it.

"If there's anything I can do—"

"Thanks," Jacen interjected. It was not really gratitude so much as a way of communicating that the discussion was over.

_Okay. New topic._ "How's Anakin?"

Jaina almost gasped at the sudden change in Jacen's expression. _Oh no…_ "What?"

Jacen hesitated.

"_What_?" Jaina urged.

"He crash-landed in Imperial territory."

Well. Everything was just going great today.

Leia returned and gave them a fortifying smile, and a holo of their father appeared.

"Well," Han commented. "Looks like we got the whole gang together."

"Hi, Dad," Jaina greeted. "It's good to see you. I suppose you're all wondering what this is about."

"Apparently we're 'in big trouble'?" Jacen prompted.

Jaina sighed. "Yes. Well… there isn't really an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. The Empire is building another Death Star."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and the silence that greeted Jaina's declaration was a meaningful one.

No one asked if she was sure; she wouldn't have said it if she weren't sure. Instead, the question she had been dreading, but expecting, came. "How did you get this information?" Unsurprisingly, it was her mother who recovered quickly enough to ask first.

Jaina had contemplated how best to answer this question numerous times on the trip here. She had considered and rejected a variety of cover stories before finally deciding that the best course of action would be to simply tell the truth. It would give her discovery more credibility, and she wouldn't have to keep lying to her own family.

She knew, eventually, that she was going to have to tell her family. This was very close to the scenario she had envisioned. When was she ever going to uncover more crucial information than _this_?

"Mom…" she hesitated. It was all well and good to decide the right thing to do was to tell the truth. That was nice and simple, a very safe and good decision. In her head, anyway. When it really came down to it, it was hard to overcome years of training and paranoia.

"Jaina," Leia pressed, "it's very important that we know how you got this information. There've been unexplained Imperial fleet movements for months now. What you're telling me would explain that, but it would also be a brilliant cover story for an Imperial ambush. So I'm asking you… where did you get this information?"

"From an Imperial officer," Jaina blurted out. Then she had to explain further, "A Commander. Corellian. He was very upset about the whole thing… he didn't know I was a Rebel, so he had no reason to lie." She was stalling, avoiding the real question… but there was no _way_ Leia wouldn't ask what she was doing talking to an Imperial officer.

"Jaina—"

"Mom, I'm an Alliance Intelligence Agent."

Just like that, her career as a deep cover agent was over.

Jacen let out a nervous laugh, but stopped when Jaina gave him a serious look.

Neither of her parents reacted immediately. Leia looked thoughtful, Han stoic. Jaina knew what both of them were thinking, that their daughter had lived her entire life in danger – not more danger than the rest of her family, but a different kind of danger, one they couldn't completely relate to. Except maybe Mom, when she was working undercover for the Alliance while still in office as an Imperial Senator.

"Tell us about this officer," Leia finally broke the silence.

"He can tell you all about himself," Jaina answered. "I brought him with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The term "interrogation room" had initially frightened Jag, but he quickly discovered that the Alliance's idea of an interrogation differed greatly from the Empire's. Rather than being strapped into a torture chair and greeted by a probe droid, Jag was seated at a simple table in an otherwise empty room, and greeted by a fairly attractive Alliance security officer.

The officer asked him all the basic questions. Name, rank, serial number, and followed up with a basic debriefing. How had he come into contact with the Alliance? What made him decide to defect?

"I'm not defecting."

_That_ had proved to be a bit of an obstacle.

Jag explained that he had no interest in joining the terrorist Alliance; after he assisted them in destroying the Empire's superweapon, he fully intended to submit himself to Imperial custody – or, if the Alliance would not turn him over, he would consider himself a prisoner of war.

The officer scoffed at the term "terrorist," and Jag realized he should probably cut down on the rhetoric while he was here. But in circumstances like this, old habits were even more difficult to let go of.

Finally, the officer left – apparently satisfied. That had probably been a standard hour ago, and Jag was beginning to grow impatient. A continuous examination of the bare tabletop yielded little results other than the fact that it was, in fact, a table.

Just as Jag was starting to wonder whether the Rebels were taking him seriously after all, the heavy door opened again, and Jaina entered.

Jag sighed with relief. He wasn't sure what to think of Jaina, but at least she was familiar and had proven trustworthy so far. Despite the fact that she was a Rebel, Jag felt like they understood each other. _If only she weren't a terrorist…_

Entering the room after her was the last person Jag had ever expected to see. President Leia Organa Solo. He gasped in recognition. "_You_?"

President Organa Solo raised a quizzical eyebrow. "It's not every day my daughter brings home a dashing young Imperial officer, Commander Fel."

_"My daughter,"_ Jag repeated to himself. And he stared at Jaina in open shock. "You're _that_ Jaina? Jaina _Solo_?" _I slept with one of the most wanted women in the galaxy?_ he added silently.

Jaina shrugged. "Almost famous, I guess."

Jag shook his head in astonishment.

"So, let's talk about your Death Star," President Organa Solo suggested in mock pleasantness as she and her daughter sat down on the other side of the table.

"First of all, as my presence here should demonstrate, it is not _my_ Death Star," Jag pointed out.

Organa Solo accepted this with a shrug.

Jag was almost enraged at being taken so lightly. "I've betrayed my oath as an officer. I've sacrificed everything I've ever worked for to do what I think is right. Aren't you the slightest bit grateful?"

Organa Solo leaned forward. "First of all, you haven't _done_ what you think is right, because you haven't _done_ anything yet. Nor have you _told me_ anything yet. Second of all, why should I believe you? What proof do you bring me that you aren't here doing _exactly_ what your superiors want you to do, distracting us from real threats?"

Jag realized he _didn't_. "I bring you no proof, Madam President." The use of the title was difficult, but he wouldn't get very far by not showing respect. "Only assurance that many will die if you don't act."

She made no reply. Her expression merely invited him to proceed.

"For the past several years, I have been in the confidence of Grand Admiral Thrawn himself," Jag explained. "For whatever reason, he has taken a personal interest in the advancement of my career. In return, I have handled matters of… discretion in his stead."

Organa Solo still looked unimpressed. Jag looked to Jaina for reassurance, and received only a shrug of uncertainty.

"How did you learn about the Death Star?" President Organa Solo asked.

"The Grand Admiral was transferring my squadron to the fleet defending the construction site."

"Did you ever actually see the site?"

Jag hesitated. "No," he admitted. "But I've turned over all the information I have to your military, including the private memorandum from the Grand Admiral."

Organa Solo nodded. "How far along is the construction?"

"That information is in the documents I provided."

"I'm sure it is," Organa Solo replied sharply. "How far along is the construction?"

"They'll test the super laser within the month. Theoretically, it'll be operational at that point, regardless of whether they finish the superstructure."

Now Organa Solo looked at Jaina for a long moment, and Jaina nodded. Organa Solo turned back to Jag. "I want to trust you, Jag, especially if you truly have put yourself at such risk. You'll understand we need some time to independently verify your story before we can proceed."

Jag sighed. "Of course."

"You must understand the difficult position we're in."

Jag nodded. "Is that all?"

"For now." Both women rose to leave.

Jag had a sudden spark of memory. "There's one thing I feel I should add," Jag said, stopping them at the door. He also stood. "Information, as a gesture of good faith. Do you know a woman named Tahiri Veila?"

Jaina and Leia exchanged glances. "Yes," Leia answered carefully. "I know the name."

"Good, that makes it easier. I was afraid she might be using an alias. What you might _not_ know is that she's a member of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Darth Starkiller recently hired her to infiltrate the Alliance. I'm not sure what the extent of her assignment is, but you would be wise not to trust her with anything important."

Both women looked appalled at this information. Jaina was clearly about to say something, but Leia waved her into silence. "Thank you," she said as she led her daughter out of the room by the arm. "We'll work to verify your information as soon as possible, after which we'll discuss your situation."

Jag nodded, pleased at his own quick thinking. It would be much quicker for them to verify Tahiri's status as a member of the Guild than it would be to penetrate the cloak of secrecy the Empire was keeping around the Death Star project. And once they realized Jag had given up a valuable Imperial resource, they would have every reason to trust him.

Jag shook his head at his own thinking. Who would've thought he would ever be in a position to need the _Alliance_'s trust?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a comm message to Jan Ors and a matter of a few hours to confirm Jag's information about Tahiri, and Director Ors promised to allocate all available resources to investigate Jag's claim about the Imperial superweapon.

But as the one piece of information had panned out, it seemed prudent to operate on the assumption that Jag was being forthcoming in the other case.

Or so Jaina thought.

"It could still be a setup," Leia insisted, and Han seemed inclined to agree with her.

"Oh come _on_," Jaina protested.

"It _is_ rather convenient that the agent whose identity he just gave up is out of play anyway," Jacen pointed out reasonably.

Jaina gave him a betrayed look before turning back to her parents. "That's bunk, and you know it is."

"Jaina, we just need to consider every possibility. Especially considering the stakes."

"Mom, it was pure coincidence that we ran into each other in that cantina. No one could have known ahead of time that I was going to be there. _I_ didn't even know ahead of time that I was going to be there."

Leia conceded that point with a nod. "Alright. It seems reasonable to assume that Jag is probably telling us the truth, but let's not forget there are more variables here. It's possible that someone is deliberately misleading _him_."

Now it was Han's turn to enter the conversation; thankfully, on Jaina's side. "Princess, the Fel family is one of the most prominent families in the Empire, and I've heard of this son… his reputation is he's untouchable, loyal to a fault. If someone had the foresight to set _him_ up like this, we have even bigger problems."

Leia sighed. "There's really no need for further speculation at this point. Jan's people will find out one way or another. In the meantime, we operate under the assumption that Jag's telling the truth, and take every appropriate action without fully committing ourselves."

That was enough for Jaina, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"On that note, we need to start consolidating our forced so we're in a position to act when the time is right." She looked reluctantly at her husband. "Han, I need to start recalling the fleet, including you."

This was going to be an argument, Jaina knew. She could tell from the way her father set his jaw. "No can do, Princess. I have to find Anakin; especially now that we know he's stranded with a bounty hunter."

Leia sighed. "Han… I know this is difficult, but we have to consider other priorities right now. We can't make a decision like this based on personal grounds."

"The _hell_ we can't," Han snapped back. "This is our son we're talking about."

"Han, _please_," Leia pressed. "I need you."

There was a painful pause, but in the end Han relented. "We'll be underway as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Han. I love you."

"Yeah. Me too."

Jaina was uneasy. She was glad they were taking Jag's information seriously, but she _was_ worried about his brother.

But like her mother had said, they had bigger concerns right now.

"Even with the whole fleet… the Empire has certainly learned from their mistakes right now. Wherever they're building that thing… it's going to be a _fortress_."

Two things surprised Jaina. First, the realization that her brother was analyzing the situation strategically. Second… he was right. "Even if we win," Jaina followed Jacen's thought to its logical conclusion, "we're crippled. Our ability to make war on the Empire is at an end."

"Yes," Leia agreed. "That's very probable in our current state."

"But if we _don't_ attack," Jacen picked up the thought again, "the Empire takes us out, one planet at a time."

Leia nodded. "That would seem to be an accurate assessment."

Jaina was definitely missing something here. "So…"

"You're going to make the deal, aren't you?" Jacen asked his mother.

With resignation, Leia replied, "It might be the only way."

"Deal?" Jaina repeated. "What deal?"

"A few days ago, we were approached by Viqi Shesh, Imperial Governor of Kuat," Leia explained. "She petitioned to join the Alliance of Free Planets."

Jaina was stunned. "And?"

"And there's no way in hell we could trust her, so I've had it on the back burner for a while."

And now it was on the front burner. Well. _That_ was certainly an interesting coincidence. "Mom—"

"Thank you both for your help and company," Leia said in dismissal, "but I need some time to think."

With a reluctant sigh, Jaina joined her brother in leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that back there?" Jaina asked.

"Hmm?" Jacen asked, looking distracted.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "You know, Jacen the master strategist."

"Oh." Jacen shrugged. "Mom's been encouraging me to take a… wider view of things."

"Fair enough," Jaina shrugged.

"Where are you heading?" Jacen asked, noticing they were about to part ways.

"I need to talk to someone," Jaina replied. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

Jaina had not really made a conscious decision to go see Jag; it just seemed like the right thing to do under the circumstances. She considered going back for her mother's permission, but it was probably easier to convince the guard than it was to convince her mother anyway. All she had to do was act natural when she said she was here to see him.

Jag was still in the interrogation room; they hadn't moved him to a holding cell, probably waiting for instructions from Leia. Maybe Jaina would be able to convince her to merely confine Jag to guest quarters; maybe not. She doubted Jag would be much trouble either way. He was career military, used to hardships more severe than less than comfortable living arrangements.

Jag looked pleasantly surprised to see her, but made no move to get up from his seat, which suited Jaina just fine until they cleared some things up. So Jaina sat down across from him again.

"I take it my story checked out?" Jag asked.

Oops. Jaina had forgotten about that particular detail, she wasn't sure what her mother's negotiating position would be. "I'm sure Mom will be along shortly to talk to you about that," Jaina hedged.

Jag laughed, causing Jaina to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, am I missing something humorous about our situation?"

"Sorry. Just… hearing you call the President of the Alliance of Free Planets 'Mom,' so casually… it's just kind of surreal." He composed himself. "So, I take it this isn't an official visit?"

"Not precisely," Jaina agreed. "I have some things… two things… to ask you about. One of them is kind of personal, so…"

"Jaina—"

"Let's start with the non-personal, shall we?"

Jag nodded. "All right.

"Can we, under any circumstances, trust Grand Moff Viqi Shesh?"

Jag's features clouded. "'We' meaning the Alliance?"

Jaina nodded.

Jag shook his head. "I can't imagine…" he shrugged. "You generally can trust her to act in her own best interests."

This was exactly what Jaina didn't want to hear. "I don't understand," she thought aloud. "What can she possibly gain…?"

She lapsed into silence, and Jag rejoined, "Can I ask _you_ something?"

Jaina nodded encouragement.

Jag looked a bit uncomfortable, but then he asked, "Jaina, I want to know… is there…" he sighed. "Have you ever slept with someone just to get information before?"

This conversation was very quickly going in a dangerous direction, but Jaina saw no point in lying. "Yes. I have… it kind of goes with the territory."

"Did you sleep with me just to get information?"

Jaina had fully expected to discuss this topic, yet she was not remotely prepared to answer the question. She had planned to be in control of the conversation at this point. "Well… that certainly gets us into the 'personal' category."

Jag was looking expectantly at her, waiting for an answer. Now it was Jaina's turn to feel uncomfortable. She sighed, hoping he wouldn't be completely disappointed as she admitted, "Yes. At first, that was my primary motivation." Jag looked away, and Jaina quickly tried to reassure him, "But—"

"Jaina… I think you should leave now."

Jaina felt her stomach go cold. "Jag, the reason I wanted to talk to you—"

"We can't have this conversation right now," Jag informed her stiffly. His voice was husky, suggesting he was holding back tears. "Please."

She searched his features. He was hurting, and she saw there was no way she was changing his mind about this. All her explanations about how this time had been different, and how she felt about him died on her lips. "Okay…" she said, uncertainly. "Later, then?"

"Goodbye, Jaina."

It pained Jaina how final the salutation sounded, and she had no reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"President Organa Solo! What an honor to hear from you again so soon."

"Grand Moff Shesh," Leia replied with equally forced pleasantry. "The honor is mine."

Sometimes you can tell just by looking at someone that you can't trust them. There isn't anything unusual about their features, and yet you are seized by a feeling that every smile concealed malice, that every action was prompted by some sinister motive. That was how Leia felt now.

Leia now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Shesh was only doing this because she thought she could get something out of it. It didn't matter anymore. They needed this alliance, and they needed it badly. Shesh's motives were immaterial.

"How can I help you, Madam President?"

Leia steeled herself. It was time to take the plunge. "I've considered your offer very carefully," she said, "and consulted with my government. At this point, I am prepared to grant Kuat membership in the Alliance of Free Planets in exchange for assurance of your full military cooperation."

Shesh beamed. "Excellent! I had scarcely hoped things could come to such a pleasing conclusion so quickly. First of all, you must allow me to thank you for the opportunity you've given us to restore the galaxy to rightful government."

_Right. I'm supposed to think you're a republican._ But Leia merely smiled at the sentiment.

"I'm afraid I must ask one thing… a trifle, truly… I hesitate even to bother you with it, but you understand, my advisors are not nearly as trusting as I am."

Leia favored this false benevolence with her most sincere commiserating smile she could manage without losing her composure. "Certainly."

"I assume… we will have full voting status immediately upon admittance?"

Leia frowned. "Of course you'll have a seat on the Council. But all military decisions, you understand—"

"Yes, yes, of course," Shesh waved off her explanation. "Naturally the President must make all military decisions."

Leia's frown deepened at the way she seemed to intentionally stress the title of president, as though separating the office from Leia's person. "I'm glad you understand," she said, feeling not at all glad. What was this about?

"My point is… I want to ensure my planet's _full_ membership in the Alliance, without a trial period. So that my citizens will have a voice in the Alliance's future, particularly in the upcoming election."

_Oh._ Was Shesh planning on running against her? If so, this charade was rather ill-timed. The election was less than a month away, and even if all of Kuat voted for her… she couldn't possibly win… could she?

_Stop this,_ Leia scolded herself. She couldn't decide the fate of an important strategic alliance based on her own personal fears. Especially right now.

"Governor Shesh, I will contact you as soon as my government officially votes to accept your terms, if you will have your planet's government do the same?"

Shesh smiled sweetly, and Leia suddenly realized she was suppressing the urge to remind her that she _was_ her planet's government. "I will eagerly await hearing from you again," Shesh assured her. "Thank you, Madam President."

"Thank you, Governor."

The screen went blank, and Leia found herself wondering what she had just gotten herself, and the Alliance, into.


	8. 1x08: Old Friends, Long Gone

_Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future. The past. Old frends, long gone._  
-Master Yoda, _The Empire Strikes Back_

**Previously on **_**Fallen**_  
_Flashback.  
He looked menacing with his black armor and cloak. His hair was completely shaved, and eyes that had once been soothing blue were now pitiless durasteel gray. But Leia still recognized her brother. "Luke," she whispered in shock.  
The monster with her brother's face smirked, a mockery of the warm smile that had so often graced the same features. "Hello, Leia. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
A chill went down Leia's spine, and Lando spoke her thoughts aloud. "I don't know who that is, but that isn't Luke."  
Proving Lando's words, the Sith Lord fired a blast of deadly energy that consumed his old friend. He was dead before his body even hit the ground.  
Leia almost screamed, refused to. "Starkiller, then," she addressed him coldly, bravely.  
Starkiller sighed, seeming honestly disappointed. "Father said you'd be this way."  
Leia gritted her teeth. "Don't call that __**thing**__ my father."  
Starkiller just stared at her. "He said to kill you."  
Starkiller lifted his hand and made a fist. Invisible energy constricted Leia's throat and lifted her off the ground. Her vision started to go black around the edges, showing her only the passionless face that had once been so full of love and strength.  
"Goodbye, Leia," Starkiller said calmly.  
Just as Leia felt herself breathe her last, laser bolts hit her brother in the opposite sides on his shoulder and his chest, staggering him back. Leia hit the floor with a crash._

_Present  
Ors: "An offensive war with the Empire might not last very long, and it might be the last thing we ever do."  
Wedge: "But we can __**win**__. What the hell are we still fighting for if not for that?"  
Leia: "We would be risking __**everything**__, even if we can trust Shesh."_

_Jaina: "Mom, we're in __**huge**__ trouble."  
Jaina: "The Empire is building another Death Star."_

_Leia: "Han, I need to start recalling the fleet, including you."  
Han: "No can do, Princess. I have to find Anakin; especially now that we know he's stranded with a bounty hunter."  
Leia: "Han… I know this is difficult, but we have to consider other priorities right now. We can't make a decision like this based on personal grounds."  
Han: "The __**hell**__ we can't. This is our son we're talking about."  
Leia: "Han, __**please**__. I need you."  
There was a painful pause, but in the end Han relented. "We'll be underway as soon as possible."_

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
The existence of a new Death Star project had been confirmed remarkably quickly, forcing the Alliance's hand. A few hasty holo-conferences later, the entirety of the Alliance fleet was either already assembled in the Corellian system or on its way.

A lot of history had been made in this system. It was here, twenty-three years ago, when the Alliance had really first taken something resembling its current form. Corellia was the first major star system to declare independence from the Empire. The announcement had shaken the galaxy to its core. Everyone knew this open defiance was nothing short of suicide on a planetary scale.

As everyone even casually familiar with history had assumed would happen, the Empire sent a starfleet to bomb Corellia into submission. Imagine their surprise when they slammed into a system-wide interdiction field, and found themselves unable to travel at faster-than-light velocities.

Moments later, the bulk of the Alliance and Hapan starfleets arrived, and the confused Imperial fleet was forced to withdraw. To this day, no one in the Empire knew how to explain the system-wide interdiction field, and despite many attempts by the Empire to invade the system, Corellia remained a safe haven for all those who would oppose the Empire.

So it was here, in their most strategically important star system, that the scattered Alliance and Hapan fleets came together to launch their assault on the Death Star construction site.

None of that was on Leia's mind as she waited in her State Room, alone. The entire world had stopped; the journeys of the fleets had stopped; Viqi Shesh's machinations had halted; the war was a distant concern.

History, or at least Leia's part in it, would wait. Right now, Leia Organa Solo was not the President of the Alliance of Free Planets. Right now, Leia was Han Solo's wife.

And her husband was coming home.

_**Fallen**_

Leia Organa Solo; President, Alliance of Free Planets (female human from Alderaan)

General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)

Prince Isolder; Regent (male human from Hapes)

Admiral Wedge Antilles; Supreme Allied Commander, Navy (male human from Corellia)

xxx

"Madame President?"

Leia clicked her commlink to respond. "Has he arrived?"

"No, Your Highness," Winter answered apologetically. "Best estimate still puts him about an hour out."

Leia sighed. "Yes, of course." Silly. Stupid. As if she hadn't been counting the hours. As if hyperspace would change just to make her husband arrive sooner because she wanted him to.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Madame President, but Viqi Shesh just announced her intention to run for President of the Alliance."

Leia had known she'd be receiving this report eventually, but the timing couldn't have been worse. "Thank you, Winter."

"Thank you, Madame President."

And there it was. For the first time in its history, the Alliance of Free Planets was going to have a contested election.

xxx

**Twenty-Two Years Ago**  
It had not been a good day.

This did not particularly distinguish today from any other day Wedge Antilles and his team had met with the Hapan diplomats. Once they got through the initial phase of painful negotiations with middlemen and got to Prince Isolder himself, Wedge had expected the situation to improve significantly.

Despite the deaths of the majority of the Alliance's leadership, Admiral Ackbar's insistence to remain on Mon Calamari, and Leia's incapacitation, Wedge had himself been hesitant to join Han Solo in taking over the reins of the Rebellion nearly two years ago. So he knew how to recognize a reluctant leader when he saw one.

Prince Isolder was by far the most reluctant leader Wedge had ever seen. He kept mentioning that he had only just become Regent, and how unprecedented it all was. He lamented the loss of his mother, and assured Wedge that things would be much clearer were she still alive. Though Wedge sympathized with the man's loss, he didn't understand the excessive importance he seemed to place on it. Nor did he understand the grave nods of the other Hapans in the room any time he mentioned it.

Today was also particularly frustrating, as Han had not yet arrived. _Where the hell is he?_

"Are we to begin, then?" Isolder asked the room at large.

Wedge shifted nervously. "It seems General Solo is delayed, perhaps—"

The doors slid open, and Han entered the room. Wedge was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Han bowed formally to the Hapan delegation, and stepped aside deferentially to admit another figure into the room.

Only nervous attention to decorum prevented anyone from the Alliance delegation from gasping in open shock when Princess Leia Organa entered the room.

Aside from doctors, practically no one but Han had seen his wife for the almost two years since the Mon Calamari incident. Wild rumors had spread throughout the fleet of her condition, with many whispering that she was near death.

To Wedge's eyes, the Alliance's former de facto leader looked pale and had lost weight to the point of fragility, but he doubted anyone who hadn't known her for almost a decade would even notice. Especially as she carried herself erect and was attired in a stately gown.

The Hapans certainly seemed to consider her an impressive figure. All of them rose, and the last to resume his seat was Isolder. The entire atmosphere of the room had almost tangibly changed.

Leia met Wedge's gaze, and nodded reassuringly. Just like that, Wedge felt his fears evaporate. "Your Highness," he greeted, resisting the urge to jump out of his seat and hug her.

"Admiral Antilles," Leia greeted. "General Solo. Honored Hapan guests."

"Your Highness," a woman who had been introduced as Isolder's Prime Minister greeted in return. "On behalf of the Hapan Royal Family, we are honored by your presence."

_You damn well better be,_ Wedge silently informed her.

Leia, who had not yet taken her seat, nodded respectfully. "Thank you. While I certainly appreciate all of you being here today, I actually wondered if my… friends," she gestured with both hands to indicate Han and Wedge, "and I might speak to Prince Isolder alone?"

Though Isolder appeared somehow both relieved and frightened by the suggestion, it was again his Prime Minister who quickly rejoined, "I do not wish to offend, Your Highness, but I… do not feel that would necessarily be appropriate."

Isolder and Leia's gazes met, and the prince said, "I would not feel comfortable declining the Princess of Alderaan an audience on any terms _she_ feels appropriate."

Wedge frowned at the deliberate emphasis Isolder placed on "she," and the ripple of shock and disapproval that went through the Hapans at the prince's pronouncement. He still didn't understand the precise power structure at work here, but he was beginning to feel like Isolder had no real authority unless they gave it to him.

"Yes, of course," the Prime Minister addressed Leia – not Isolder – deferentially. "I apologize for my impertinence, your Highness. Thank you for granting our prince the privilege of your audience." She, and the other Hapans, rose and bowed to Leia in unison before filing out of the room. At Leia's nod, the Alliance aides followed, leaving the three of them alone with Prince Isolder.

Once they had left, Leia finally took a seat between Han and Wedge. Wedge glanced at Han, who flashed one of his famous grins as if to say, _That's my wife._

"I trust we can speak frankly now?" Leia asked Isolder.

Isolder nodded his assent.

"Why aren't you dead?"

The question shocked Wedge, but Isolder seemed unfazed. "There is still some… question as to the succession in absence of a female heir or wife. I trust I will be safe… for the moment. Once the nobles finish vying for legitimacy, my life will of course be forfeit." He spoke of his potential assassination as though it were a curious weather phenomenon.

"Wait, wait, _wait_," Wedge interjected. "I don't pretend to know much about monarchies, but aren't _you_ the heir?"

"I am a man," Isolder stated flatly, as though that explained everything.

"Yes…" Wedge prompted.

Isolder frowned at Wedge as though he found him exceptionally stupid, and once again sounding as though he were explaining the most obvious thing in the world, "No man can rule Hapes."

Suddenly everything made sense. Why they hadn't made any progress in the negotiations even when Isolder, who Wedge assumed to be their leader and who seemed sympathetic to their cause, entered the picture. Why all the other diplomats and power brokers who accompanied him were women. Why all of them seemed almost disdainful of Han and Wedge. And why they had given the three of them a private audience with Isolder at Leia's request despite their repeated refusals of similar requests from Han and himself.

But… it was so…

"Stupid," Wedge muttered aloud.

"What was that?" Isolder asked.

Leia quickly jumped in, "I think what Admiral Antilles was getting at—"

"Oh come _on_, Leia," Wedge interrupted. "You have to—"

"You _dare_ interrupt her?" Isolder slapped the table and drew himself up to his full height, suddenly no longer seeming timid at all. "You _dare_—!"

"Stop."

The rage in Isolder's entire manner had made Wedge fear for his safety, but to his shock that rage froze and subsided at the simple word from Leia. Isolder was once again the consummate gentleman when he bowed to Leia and meekly offered, "My apologies," before resuming his seat.

"Wedge—" Han started.

"This is bunk, and you know it," Wedge resumed. "Oh, of course I've heard of it before. But in _this_ day and age—"

"How do you think women get along in the Empire?" Han countered. "It's not as shocking as all that, really, is it?"

"Your Highness," Isolder pointedly addressed Leia rather than Han or Wedge, "forgive my impertinence, but do you usually allow them to speak so freely?"

Leia looked like she might laugh, but Wedge was enraged. "The Alliance of Free Planets does not _ever_ endorse or allow anyone to be discriminated on grounds of—"

"My society was founded by men who kidnapped and raped women," Isolder cut him off. "If our men must be humiliated a while yet, it is perhaps almost penance enough."

Wedge was nowhere near agreeing with Isolder, but the man's conviction was astonishing enough to quiet him for the time being.

Leia took advantage of the silence to jump in. "There's obviously a lot of history and culture here we don't fully comprehend. The rest of the galaxy hasn't heard from the Hapans in centuries. My people are certainly willing to respect ways of life that are different from our own," here she looked significantly at Wedge. "The important thing is whether or not we can work together."

"Of course we can," Isolder answered, to Wedge's shock. "Assuming you intend…?"

Leia and Han traded significant looks, and Leia answered, "I'm sorry. That is not my intention."

Isolder looked crestfallen. "I see. That will complicate things. I am not sure how much longer the throne can remain vacant."

Wedge frowned. "I hate to be a pest, but what exactly just happened?"

"He was offering himself to me," Leia explained unapologetically.

"I guess that means you _are_ marrying me?" Han jostled.

"Not now, Han," Leia chided.

"Yes, now!" Isolder suddenly joined in. "Here, on Hapes."

All three of the others stared openly at Isolder and Han said, "I'm sorry, come again?"

"He's right," Leia reasoned. "The public spectacle of a marriage like ours, between two equals, would be exactly what the Hapan public needs to start talking about the legitimacy of a male Head of State."

"You're not serious," Han stated, though it was clear he knew she was.

"Two mynocks with one blaster," Wedge commented with a shrug, even though he still didn't like the tone of this conversation.

Isolder nodded in approval. "It might work. If you'd like, I can have one of the priestesses—"

"No. You're doing it."

Isolder stared openly at Leia. "I'm—"

"Yes, yes, we noticed. You're a man," Han repeated. "But she's right. If you really want this to be a good old fashioned political marriage, who better but the new Head of State to conduct it?"

Leia raised a brow. "I _have_ turned you into a politician."

Han looked hurt. "You take that back."

A few hours later, after Isolder had left, Wedge sat alone with two of his oldest living friends. Throughout the course of a few hours, Leia was beginning to look more and more like her old self. Han's concern for her was obvious, but it was overshadowed by his evident excitement about their upcoming nuptials. Not that he would ever admit to such excitement.

"We'll have to have an election," Leia was saying. "Probably shortly after we formally announce the alliance with Hapes."

"Wonder who'll win," Han mock-speculated.

"Han, please," Leia answered. "The people will choose whomever they feel is the best qualified."

Han snorted. "Exactly. Which means the only question is whether or not it'll be unanimous."

"One thing I still don't understand," Wedge protested.

"_One_ thing?" Han repeated incredulously.

Wedge shot him a reproving look, then continued, "That was _way_ too smooth back there. It was almost like you had it planned in advance… you two already knew him, didn't you?"

Han laughed, and Leia smiled.

"You could say that," Leia answered. "About a week ago, he saved our lives."

Wedge's eyebrows rose. "Oh."

"The three of us felt an instant connection," Leia continued, elbowing Han when he looked rebellious at that statement. "Really, he kind of reminded us of…" Leia looked pained as she let the end of the sentence trail off, and Wedge felt a pang of sympathy as he realized to whom she was referring.

"Yeah, sure," Han rejoined bitterly. "Cocky, naïve, and likely to go off and get himself killed."

_Luke._ Even in his own mind Wedge's thought was almost a whisper. He felt his friend's absence deeply, and knew the feeling of loss would probably never really go away.

Leia sighed. "Well, at the very least, we have something to look forward to. And it looks like Hapan sanctuary is very possible. Of course we'll offer to help defend their borders, but we can rotate duty schedules…"

Wedge realized what she was saying. "You mean… rest?"

"Yes," Leia agreed wearily. "Rest."

xxx

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
Leia had debated whether to meet Han in the docking bay, and decided not to because she wanted their first moments together to be away from prying eyes. Then she had debated it again, and decided that she wanted to see him as soon as possible. Then again, and she had gone back to her original conclusion.

At the moment, she was pacing back and forth in her State Room, starting the debate again, despite the fact that his shuttle had already landed and it was now a moot point. Before she had a chance to debate with herself long enough to torturously make her way back to where she had started, the door opened.

They barely had time to see each other before they were in each other's arms, neither of them fighting the tears of joy. They were kissing urgently as though they had been married for twenty seconds rather than twenty years.

And suddenly all the emotion Leia hadn't let herself feel over the past few days, because she needed to be in control of the situation, all came pouring out. And she was shaking violently in Han's arms. She clung to him, and felt his hands stroking her hair. Heard his voice whispering, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I love you. It's okay."

And for one fragile moment, the galaxy was at peace.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. 1x09: Night Must Fall

_Twilight is upon me. Soon night must fall. That is the way of things. The way of the Force._  
-Master Yoda, _Return of the Jedi_

**Previously on **_**Fallen**_  
_Tahiri: __**Anakin**__._  
We're floating in midair_, Anakin realized.  
Anakin gasped in shock, and whatever spell had previously held them above the ground was broken._

_Winter: "Viqi Shesh has just announced her intention to run for President of the Alliance."_

_Jaina: "The Empire is building another Death Star."  
Leia: "Where did you get this information?"  
Jaina: "From an Imperial officer. I brought him with me."_

_Jacen: "Just because I'm not a soldier—"  
Han: "__**That**__'s your problem, Jacen. You __**are**__ a soldier."  
Jacen: "I'm a __**doctor**__."  
Han: "You're a Chief. Medical. __**Officer**__. You are an officer in the Alliance Army, whether you like it or not."  
Jacen: "Dad, I need a leave of absence."  
Han: Please take care of yourself, Son."_

_Anakin: "You know, nothing really seems to go right when I'm around you. I get shot, crash…"  
Tahiri: "Oh, shut up."  
After a few moments of motionlessness, Anakin turned around under her and half-sat up. Tahiri didn't really move, so she still straddled his waist. Another snide comment died on Tahiri's lips at the intense look in Anakin's eyes. She felt herself drowning in his blue eyes._ Oh no…  
_And then they were kissing urgently, their arms carelessly winding around each other. And their fate was sealed._

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**  
The assembled Alliance starfleet floated through the loneliness of interplanetary space. The assortment of ships ranged from Old Republic to Corellian to Hapan.

And, suddenly, Imperial.

"Sir! Imperial Star Destroyers approaching the Exclusion Zone!"

The Alliance fleet was several hours' sublight travel inside the Interdiction Field, a defense the Imperials had not challenged in decades aside from the occasional ill-fated task force. The distance gave the alliance plenty of warning when Imperial ships approached, as appeared to be the case now.

Things were not always as they appeared.

"Shields! Go to battle stations!"

General Solo turned away from the IFF display, which had just seen the squadron of ISDs turn from red to green. "That's a negative, Captain. They're with us."

"_Allies_?" the _Alderaan_'s commander asked incredulously.

Han grimaced. "That's debatable."

The Kuati fleet had arrived.

xxx

_**Fallen**_

Leia Organa Solo; President, Alliance of Free Planets (female human from Alderaan)  
General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)  
Flight Officer Tahiri Veila; Rogue Two; bounty hunter (female human from Tatooine)  
Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Commander Jagged Fel; 181st TIE Interceptor Squadron (male human from Corellia)  
Doctor Jacen Solo; Alliance Medical Officer (male human from Hapes)  
Grand Moff Viqi Shesh; Imperial Governor (female human from Kuat)

xxx

"**Night Must Fall"**

Fortunately, Tahiri had been able to salvage enough emergency supplies from the Y-Wing that she and Anakin had at least a serviceable shelter. Anakin's wounds were healing quite well, but Tahiri nevertheless enforced a strict regimen of rest and… recreation.

At first, they agreed to wait for Search and Rescue; and by "wait for Search and Rescue," they both meant explore their feelings for each other. And as neither one of themwas particularly emotionally communicative (Tahiri wasn't very emotional; Anakin just didn't talk much, which suited her just fine), the exploration was very… explorative for them both.

After a few days, their rations were starting to run low, and the reality that they needed to do something began to set in.

Reality of another kind was driving Tahiri mad. Could she really fully commit herself to the Rebels for this boy?

"The comm unit is busted," Anakin declared after a thorough investigation.

"It's just as well," Tahiri pointed out. "We wouldn't be able to use it even if it were operational."

Anakin sighed, and Tahiri saw his brow knit in distress. She leaned towards him and placed her hands lightly on either side of his neck. "What?" she asked, gently.

"I really only see one option," Anakin admitted. "And it's very dangerous."

Tahiri shrugged. "Dangerous is kind of our specialty, isn't it?"

Anakin smiled faintly before answering, "I think we need to steal a ship."

"Well, this rock isn't exactly the commercial center of the galaxy. In fact, if I remember the briefing correctly, it's uninhabited other than – oh."

"Yeah," Anakin confirmed grimly. "Other than our target."

"So… we're going to walk into an Imperial base and steal a ship."

"Hey, this is probably the best time to do it. They'll have a lot of their attention focused on repairing from the bombing run." Tahiri was unsure whether Anakin was trying to convince her or himself. "Anyway, we should probably do a few reconnaissance runs to see if this is even feasible."

Tahiri sighed. Anakin would no doubt see her reluctance, but he would be unlikely to guess its source. A reconnaissance mission would be the best opportunity Tahiri would have to complete her mission, and might well force her hand. If she ever intended to return to the Bounty Hunter's Guild, she would need to accomplish her mission quickly. Any further delay would certainly arouse suspicion.

Mistaking her hesitation for fear, as she knew he would, Anakin leaned close and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Instead of reassuring her, however, he merely reminded her of her dilemma. He seemed to sense this, as he gently asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Tahiri replied reflexively, wincing at how unconvincing it sounded. _If I do decide to join the Alliance,_ Tahiri realized, _I'm going to have to tell them. Tell him._

Even if she decided to stay… would Anakin ever really be able to trust her when she told him how she had lied to him all this time?

"We also need to figure _this_ out," Anakin noted, and Tahiri knew "this" referred to their budding relationship.

Tahiri forced a smile. "Yeah. Well. Let's just survive first."

It would probably be easier if they didn't.

xxx

Han had transferred his flag to _Alderaan_ at Leia's request, so he stood at her side as she prepared to address the entire fleet. Her oldest children were on the bridge, as was Jagged Fel, in full Imperial uniform but without rank or other insignia. Isolder, Wedge, and the other commanders would see her holo on the bridge, and each ship's crew would hear her on audio.

The comm officer nodded at Leia, indicating the fleet-wide feed was ready.

Leia took a deep breath, and began. "By now, all of you know what we're faced with. I am about to ask all of you to show the courage and bravery you've given me no reason to doubt in my decades fighting against the Empire. Many of us might not make it back alive, but thousands… millions of lives hang in the balance.

"To the best of our knowledge, the Empire is constructing another Death Star at a secret facility deep inside the celestial anomaly known as the Maw. If it weren't for the honesty of an Imperial officer," Jag looked uncomfortable but determined at the mention of his actions, "we would not be in a position to do anything about it. I thank Jag Fel for his efforts, and hereby pardon him for any and all crimes against the Alliance of Free Planets, with an offer of sanctuary.

"Thanks to him, our mission is clear. It is fitting that as we undertake this project, I stand on the bridge of this ship. As _Home One_, it participated in the destruction of the Empire's second attempt to unleash this evil on the galaxy. As _Alderaan_, it is a memorial to all those who died thirty years ago. _We_ are also a tribute, a living tribute, to them. As long as we carry them in our hearts, freedom will never truly be extinguished from the galaxy."

Leia paused to collect herself, consciously stopping images of her father – her _real_ father, not the monster who killed him – from overwhelming her composure.

She nodded to the _Alderaan_'s captain. "Begin preparations for the jump to lightspeed."

A flurry of activity began at this command.

On the other side of the bridge, Jacen approached the Imperial officer. "Commander Fel?"

Jag looked up from his last-minute reflections. "Oh. Jaina's brother… Jacen, is it?"

Jacen nodded. "Yes. I… I just wondered if you still intend not to accept my mother's offer of sanctuary."

With a sigh, Jag answered honestly, "I don't belong here, Jacen."

"Trust me, Commander," Jacen answered with a sigh. "You belong here more than I do. I know what it's like to be an outsider… but I think you'd be surprised if you just gave this place a chance."

"I will consider your words very carefully, Jacen Solo," Jag answered with a respectful nod. "Thank you."

Jacen nodded in return, and then turned around to approach the center of the bridge. He walked up to his father, and said, "Dad—" but found himself unable to say more.

Han turned to face his son, and for a moment there was a tense silence. Each looked in the other's face, searching, and finding an image of his own uncertainty in the other's face.

It was Han who broke the silence. "We sure could use you at your post, Doctor Solo."

Jacen drew himself to attention and saluted respectfully. "Sir. Yes, sir."

Han returned the salute with more proper form than was his custom.

"Calculations confirmed," the navigation officer informed Leia.

"Lower the Interdiction Field," Leia ordered.

"Interdiction Field lowered."

Then Leia spoke the words she had not spoken in twenty-five years. "May the Force be with us." She didn't say it because she believed it; she said it because the others needed to hear it.

xxx

Elsewhere, another woman was preparing to give a speech. In this case, however, it was being broadcast not to a fleet of ships, but every planet connected to the Alliance of Free Planets' HoloNet.

True, only a small fraction of each planets' citizens would see the speech, but the media would spread news of its contents like wildfire, forever altering the shape of Alliance politics.

"Good day," Grand Moff Viqi Shesh began with quiet confidence. "By now you've probably heard reports of my intent to challenge Leia Organa Solo for election to the Presidency of the Alliance of Free Planets. Many of you are probably asking yourselves why I am seeking this office. Perhaps you consider my timing questionable, as my planet only recently joined the Alliance of Free Planets. I do not begrudge anyone such thoughts; you would not be responsible citizens if you were not constantly questioning the motives of those in power. This leads me to the unfortunate business I am forced to bring to your attention. I must admit that my timing is _not_ coincidental. No, I feel compelled to seek this office because I learned of a shocking truth that I could not in good conscience ignore.

"It is understandable that no one has given a second thought to the motivations of your incumbent president, Leia Organa Solo. She is a charismatic leader, and has been a powerful voice since the earliest days of the Imperial Senate. I must admit, there were times I felt myself tempted to join her in her cause of rebellion. Unfortunately, my ultimate decision to commit Kuat to her Alliance – and make no mistake, as long as she remains in office, this is _her_ Alliance – arose not from my hopes, but from the realization of my worst fears.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it: Leia Organa Solo is Darth Vader's daughter. Darth Starkiller's sister. And I believe she is deliberately leading the Alliance and its allies into a trap even as we speak."

xxx

On the bridge of the _Alderaan_, and on the bridge of every other ship on the fleet, every officer was at a state of heightened alertness as they navigated through the supposedly impassable cluster of black holes, using the information Jag had provided.

"How soon will we have sensors?" Han asked, looking restless.

"We've just cleared the black holes," Jag answered, sounding relieved even though he refused to look away from the display he had used to guide the ship's navigator through the impossibly complex path required to enter the facility. "Maybe a few more hundred klicks."

Jaina's parents were betraying various signs of nervousness, despite Jaina's reassuring smiles. They knew they could trust Jag; the entire situation was just very unsettling.

"Primary systems should be at full capacity any second now," Jag announced, now finally daring to step away from the navigator.

Even as he finished speaking, sensor displays began to come to life.

"Shields?" Han asked.

"Operational," the tactical officer reported.

Jag shook his head at the sensor display in confusion. "This doesn't make any sense."

"What?" Leia asked.

"We _should_ be encountering defenses right now," Jag clarified. "At least fighters, if not capital ships. But the board is clear."

"We're just approaching extreme sensor range," the sensor officer announced. "Getting preliminary readings…" He shook his head. "I'm not reading anything General, Madame President."

"No, no, _no_," Jag protested. "It's supposed to be _right here_." He pointed to a planetary body on the display. "_Here_. Focus your sensors on this location."

The sensor officer shook his head apologetically. "I'm reading what might be the remains of a base… but it's definitely been abandoned for quite some time."

"They can't have completed it already?" Leia asked, dreading the answer.

But Jag shook his head with apparent conviction. "Impossible."

"Madame President, General Solo… the Kuati Star Destroyers have reduced speed… they're coming to a full stop."

Leia and Han turned back to the tactical display. "What the _hell_?" Leia asked for them both.

"They're charging weapons!" the tactical officer reported.

"Communications, get me their commander and find out what the hell—"

"They're firing!"

The ship shuddered under multiple impacts.

Without second thought, Han ordered, "Forward batteries, open fire!"

xxx

"Tahiri? What's your status?"

"I had to take cover to avoid being spotted," Tahiri's voice whispered back out of Anakin's commlink. "I'll be at the rendezvous point in approximately five minutes."

"Be careful."

That was when Anakin realized he was afraid.

A few days ago, he had been determined to avoid a relationship with Tahiri. True, he had deliberately sought and cultivated her friendship; he had even known that in another time, another place, they would have been great together. But he had known their circumstances made a relationship impossible, and Anakin was not interested in a one night stand.

Most of the other pilots Anakin had ever known were interested in very little _other_ than one night stands. That was part of the Holy Trinity of pilot recreation: dangerous concentrations of alcohol, extreme (often to the point of recklessness) recreational activities, and sex.

Anakin was not oblivious; he was aware of the fact that he was fairly good looking. Based on the reactions of most females he encountered, perhaps more than fairly good looking. But he also knew that he could get shot out of the sky on a literally daily basis. That made it unfair to have a relationship with anyone who didn't understand that risk. Which narrowed his choices considerably. In fact, narrowed them to the fact that he had pretty much resigned himself to a life of loneliness; a short life, in all likelihood.

Then he had met Tahiri.

He still knew this was probably a very bad idea, but he also knew his heart was telling him to hold onto her and never let go.

Anakin sighed in frustration and confusion, but the emotions could not gain supremacy over a deeper, stronger realization. _I love her._

No. That was insane. He barely knew her. They had just gotten carried way, that was all. It was way too fast…

_No,_ Anakin realized. _I love her._

Against all logic, against all reason, Anakin felt himself smiling, almost weak with joy.

Maybe that was why he didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps; maybe it was because there _was_ no sound of approaching footsteps. After all, bounty hunters were usually quite good at moving undetected.

Whatever the reason, Anakin's first clue that something was wrong came in the form of a strong hand clamping over his mouth, and a lithe female form pressing against his back. Anakin had no chance to struggle before a spray hypo was pressed against his neck. His muffled sounds of protest ceased as the strength left his body and his vision darkened.

xxx

The Kuati surprise attack had claimed several Alliance vessels and Hapan Battle Dragons, but as soon as the Alliance ships organized themselves for a counter attack, the Kuatis fled.

Leia was silent for the trip out of the Maw Cluster, but Jag knew anger when he saw it, and President Organa Solo was _angry_.

For his part, Jag was devastated. No one looked at him as he guided the fleet back out of the Maw Cluster, but he could sense their anger and disappointment. And it couldn't, wouldn't take long for it to find the most convenient object: Jag.

_Or Jaina,_ Jag realized with a pang. He still felt angry with himself for the way he had dismissed Jaina a few days ago. But he didn't know how to talk to her about it without being hopelessly awkward.

Suddenly, that didn't seem nearly as important as it had a few hours ago.

So, Jag was understandably surprised when the President's daughter sidled up next to him as they cleared the last navigational hazard.

"It's not your fault," Jaina whispered as he followed her out of everyone's way. She looked almost as downcast as Jag felt.

"It's not yours, either," Jag answered quietly.

Jaina nodded, but without conviction. Both of them looked down at the floor, silence and regret hanging between them.

Jag sighed. "Jaina… I…"

"Madame President! General Solo! We're receiving a distress signal."

Both frowned in confusion. "That's impossible," Han stated flatly. "Every military unit is _here_."

"Not military, sir. Civilian. Broadcasting on every Alliance channel."

"Source?" Leia asked, her voice making it obvious she dreaded the answer as much as anyone else.

The comm officer hesitated, before answering with shock and fear, "Corellia."

Jag felt the world crashing down around him. Oh _no_…

"They say Imperial forces are bombarding the planet from orbit… their planetary defenses are already down… they're defenseless."

Jag was horrified. The Empire, the Empire _he_ had served for so many years, was slagging his homeworld; one of the most densely populated planets in the galaxy. They didn't need a superweapon.

Realization set in. He could almost hear Grand Admiral Thrawn's dispassionate explanation of the strategy involved. "They used me," he whispered, barely audible. "They _used_ me," he repeated, barely restrained anger making his voice raw.

As Jag looked around the bridge of the _Alderaan_, he saw his own feeling of helplessness mirrored on the faces of everyone present.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
